A new beginning
by medici.cathry.fan
Summary: This story starts on the day of Catherine execution. On this day Catherine has to be beheaded but is there anything that can save her from death… This is a Cathry story because there are so… I can't even find the right words to describe them. There will be a bit of Diane and maybe Kenna. Rating can change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN :** Hello ! this is my frist fanfiction so please be nice in the comments.

This story starts on the day of Catherine execution. On this day Catherine has to be beheaded but is there anything that can save her from death… this is a Cathry story because there are so… i can't even find the rights words to describe them. There will be a bit of Diane and maybe Kenna.

Disclaimer : I own nothing of Reign. No plagiarism is intended.

_**Chapter 1 :**_

Catherine was sitting on what she was using as a bed in her cell. She was felling nausy since one week but with what was given to her as food she thought that she was simply ill. At this moment Nostradamus entered the room to tell her that there was no more time and that she was waited in the throne room to be executed.

\- « I'm sorry to interupt your thoughts Majesty but the King is waiting for you... » He said with sadness in his voice. The Queen was maybe cruel at times but she doesn't deserve to die like that.

\- « Don't be sad for me old friend. I suppose that I… » Just when she was about to finish what she was saying she felt heavy clouds and run to the chamber pot to vomit.

Once she had finished emtying her stomac she felt better. But the seer was looking at her with suprise.

\- « Are you alright Majesty ? »

\- « As much as I can just before being executed… I assume that the food that was given to me didn't please my stomac... »She said with a sad smile on her face.

\- « Would you mind if I examine you, your Grace ? He said with a worried expression on his face.

\- « What's the point Nostradarmus ? I'm going to die in a few minutes, ill or not... »She said.

\- « I'm sorry your Majesty but… it's my duty to insist. »

Catherine was wondering why was he insisting that much ? What was he thinking about ? But after all she has put him throught she would certainly grant him this… favor in her last moments.

\- « Very well Nostradarmus… but be quick ! God is waiting for me... »

With the Queen accord Nostradamus began his examination.

/-/-/-/-/

_In the same time in the throne room._

\- « What in God's name is she doing ? » Said the King to Diane

\- « She is maybe praying for her sins but I have no doubt that she will go to hell anyway.» said the mistress with a sarcastic tone.

\- « There is no time for sarcasm Diane ! » Henry said while anger began to rise in him.

\- « I have send the wizard to take her here twenty minuts ago ! What are they up to? Said the King.

\- « I don't know Henry, but we can't wait any longer. I think that you should send a gard to bring them here now. » Said Diane with a rising impatience.

\- « Well… maybe your right… » Said the King while turning to face his gard William and telling him to bring Nostradarmus and the Queen here.

/-/-/-/-/

_Back in the tower…_

After the examination Nostradarmus was nearly sure of his diagnosis.

\- « I hope you will excuse the question my Queen but have you had any carnal relations with the King recently ? » The seer said shyly.

Catherine looked at him with astonishment but if she could trust someone in this moment it was Nostradarmus so she answered honestly.

\- « I don't know if two months time is considered as recently but… why are you asking ?

Two months so it was the case… His diagnosis was right. He didn't need to ask the Queen if she had taken a lover recently because he knew that she wouldn't. Despite public opinion he was certain that the called « Ice Queen » has fellings and that she was deeply in love with her husband. He didn't know how she will react at the new but he had to tell her.

\- « Majesty, I do belive that you are waiting a child. » Said the seer looking deep in the eyes of the Queen of France.

_**To be continued** _

_**AN** : if you like it leave comment and tell me. If you want to see someting special tell me and I'll see what I can do. _

_Laura D._

_(excuse my english)_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **: Hello ! Thank you for all your kind reviews. I will continue this story because you asked and because I can't help myself… LOL ! Also : in this story Henry isn't mad at all.

Enjoy the reading !

Disclaimer : I don't own "Reign". No plagiarism is intended.

_**Chapter 2 : **_

PREGNANT… It was not possible ! She has taken her lack of monthly pains as a sign of her growing age. She hasn't thought one second that she could be waiting a child. A new heir to the Valois line…. But she couldn't be pleased right now, she was going to die at the hand of her husband while she was carrying his own child !

\- « What ? No NO NO… It can't be ! » She said.

« What will I do ? I am going to die in a few moments and…. NO NO NO ! »

At this moment she could no longer contain the tears that threaten to spill down her cheeks. She cried silently for a few minuts and then started to sob. All her body was trembling… She couldn't be pregnant ! Especially not now !

Nostradamus felt the urge to take her in is arms in purpose of calming her violent sobs. But he said nothing more… what was he going to say ? That everything is alright ? No… because everything was not fine….

The seer comforted her like that until the guard that the King has sent arrived.

The cell's door was open so the guard entered without knocking and when he saw what was going on in the tower he was totally shocked. The Queen was crying ! Catherine De' Medici was sobbing ! He couldn't belive his eyes… He always thought that the Queen has no feelings but apparently he was wrong…

He stood there during two minutes and then remembered why he was here.

\- « I'm sorry to interupt you but the King is still waiting and he's loosing patience. » He said indifferently.

Catherine began to let go of her embrace, looked into the seer's eyes then into the guard one's and said : « Very well then… We mus't let his Majesty wait more… »

She has no longer the strengh to argue with anyone. She was broken, completely broken…

So she passed the guard and left the cell first followed by the two men, hot tears still running down her cheeks…

/-/-/-/-/

_In the throne room_

Now it was Diane turn to be impatient.

\- « It's seems that the guard that you sent is useless, Henry » Said the mistress.

When she finished her sentence, Catherine entered the room.

What Henry saw was impossible… His wife… broken and crying.

Before he could say anything, Diane stood and began talking with sarcasm in her voice.

\- « Oooooh…. So our little adulterous Queen is crying to make her husband change is mind about her future... »

Catherine didn't answered but it only rekindled Diane's anger.

\- « Don't you want to say something ?! You were always so talkative with your poisonous tongue before ! » The mistress said to the Queen and then she looked at the several nobles that were there and said with humor in her tone : « Maybe we've lost our « Ice Queen » and her « Black Medici heart ? Don't you think Henry ? » She said looking back to the King who was sitting in his throne.

Henry said nothing, he was too astonished. So Diane continued to talk to him.

\- « Smile Henry ! We will be finally rid of her and her tongue forever ! » The mistress said happily

The King didn't answered.

\- « Well, say something ! » said Diane with frustration.

With the words of his mistress the King came out from his thoughts and finally said firmly, leaving no place for arguments :

\- « I think it's enough, Diane. »

The mistress was suprised but didn't protest, she knew that when her lover was speaking like that it was better to say nothing.

« Catherine, would you care to explain us your behavior !? Why are you crying !? » He said as firmly as before.

But Cathrine said nothing, tears still falling from her eyes.

The King was now standing and came closer to her.

\- « CATHERINE ! YOU WILL EXPLAIN US ! » Said Henry, anger rising in every fiber of his being.

Henry was so close to her that when he yell at her she shook like a leaf.

She was now sobbing more loudly but still didn't respond.

\- « Well, if you can't tell us maybe your wizard prophet could ?! » He said while turning to face the seer.

After a moment of hesitation, Nostradamus said, looking at the Queen : « I'm sorry my Queen… but I must tell him…

Anger still rising dangerously within him, Henry said : « TELL ME WHAT, EXACTLY ? »

Catherine tears were now falling down her cheeks more intensly than before.

Looking directly in the King's eyes the seer added : « The Queen is pregnant, your Majesty. »

_**To be continued…**_

_**AN :**_ Next part, Henry's reaction…

I hope you enjoyed it !

Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it or if you want to make constructive critisism :)

Also, let me know if you want to see something special and I'll see what I can do.

:)

_Laura D. _

_(excuse my english)_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN :** Thank's for the reviews. As promised in this chapter : Henry's reaction. And as asked, I will continue this story soon but I have a few things to do (travels for sports competitions…) so I will continue this as soon as I can ( ± 3 or 4 days ). :)

Enjoy the reading.

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign » and no plagiarism is intended.

**_Chapter 3 :_**

_So that's what they were up to ! Henry thought. __ Catherine couldn't possibly be pregnant ! They haven't made love since two months and he knew by her last pregnancies that she would have started to show by now. _

\- « You aren't pregnant Catherine ! We both know that if you were you would already have a round belly ! » Henry said

\- « As odd as it is Henry, I am pregnant. Nostradamus told you. » Catherine answered when her sobs began to be less violent.

But at the mention of the seer, Henry's anger started again to rise in him.

\- « I DON'T TRUST YOUR WIZARD PROPHET, CATHERINE ! » Said the King looking deep in the eyes of his wife.

And then there was a heavy silence in the room. Until Diane began to talk.

« Another of her tricks, I'm sure ! » Said the mistress

But it was not the Queen that answered to her but Nostradamus.

« I'm sorry Milady but as much as I can tell the Queen is indeed pregnant. » The seer said very calmly.

\- « I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T TRUST YOU ! » The King said, mad at him.

Looking back in the direction of his wife, he said :

\- « I will have my personal physician examine you. And if you both have lied, you will have the opportunity to watch your seer burning to death before dying youself !

Then, the King turned to ask a guard to bring the physician to his chamber immeadiatly.

The moment after he grabed his wife's arm with a strong grip and began to walk in direction of his appartments. Her husband was walking so fast in castle's corridors that she nearly fell to the floor. She tried to free her arm from his hand but he was holding her with so much strengh that she failed. So she began talking to make him see reason so he would slow down his pace.

« Henry please ! You're hurting me and I nearly fall over my skirts several times ! »

But he didn't aswered so she screamed : « HENRY ! PLEASE ! SLOW DOWN OR I WILL FALL TO THE FLOOR !

But the King wasn't listening. In fact he was so much concentrated in his task that he didn't even heard.

/-/-/-/-/

In the throne room

Diane was forced to stay there with all the nobles.

« I'm sure it will not take long. The Queen is not pregnant »

« And… We will all be rid of her and her wizard ! This day is going to be even better than I thought ! » The mistress said with sarcasm and half laughing at her own words.

But no one dared to move in the room. They were all to shocked by what was happening…

/-/-/-/-/

By the time the royal couple made it to the King's rooms, the physician wasn't yet here. So they entered the appartments and began to talk. Well… they were both more yelling at each other than talking.

\- « WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSE TO MEAN ! »

The King was now in complete anger, but the Queen was not the kind of woman you can treat like a common whore.

\- « CAN'T IT SIMPLY MEAN THAT YOUR WIFE IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD ! OH ! BUT **OF COURSE** YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT ! Catherine answered.

\- « I AM VERY CAPABLE OF UNDERSTANDING THIS ! BUT YOU ARE LYING CATHERINE ! »

\- « WHY WOULD I LIE OVER THIS SUBJECT ! THIS IS SERIOUS HENRY ! She was now on her tiptoes so she would be able to look straight in her husband eyes despite her short stature.

The Queen face was now red with anger and her blood was boiling. As the King's was… The guards outside the doors heard every bit of the conversation between their rulers and they were clearly not well… They were as pale as death…

But it's the moment the King's personnal physician choose to make his entrance. Him neither, he was not well but he had to go into that room. By order of the King. Who would dare to defy him ? Except his Italian wife.

_Henry spoke first._

\- « AH ! Finally ! » The king said beginning to calm down himself.

\- « I hope you will excuse my lack of ponctuality » The physician said shyly.

\- « I want you to examine my wife. » Henry said while pointing at Catherine with his finger.

\- « Of course Majesty. If the Queen could take off her dress it would be easier for me to make a more accurate diagnosis. »

By now both men in the room were looking toward Catherine and waiting for her to start to remove her clothes. But the Queen didn't move an inch.

The King began to be impatient and said : « Would you care to do as he asked ?! We are not going to wait until tomorrow !

\- « I was waiting for you to leave this room before ! I do need some privacy. » The Queen answered.

\- « Don't be ridiculous ! There's is nothing I haven't seen before ! Now TAKE OFF THAT DRESS ! »

What was she thinking ? He was still her husband after all !

How Catherine hated when he was talking to her like this ! It was giving the impression that he was speaking to a little child. One she was no longer… But she was not in position of protesting. If she did, anger would surely rise in him again and he would drag her back to her cell as fast as her brought her here or worse… he could kill her right now. As neither of the two options were good nor for her nor for the baby she was carrying so she granted his demand.

/-/-/-/-/

_In the throne room _

Nostradamus stayed there as he was given no order on where he should go. He stood there and listened to Diane little speach about « The adulturous and black hearted woman that was their Queen and the fact that she couldn't be pregnant again, that she was too old for bearing children and that the court's life would be easier with her as Queen.

_Because yes, she was sure of becoming Queen after Catherine's death and she was convinced of Henry's love for her._

But Nostradamus knew that she would NEVER be Queen of France, Catherine couldn't let her become Queen… even if she had to kill her herself before she dies. Diane de Poitiers will NEVER become the wife of the King.

**_To be continued_**

**AN :** Thank's for reading and don't forget to comment

Next part : Catherine examination and Henry's reaction at the fact that is wife is indeed pregnant…

Don't worry Diane will not last long in this story. I can't stand her.

And let me know if you want to see something special and I'll see what I can do

:)

_Laura D._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : Hello ! I'm back ! Here is a new chapter for my lovely reviewers !

In this chapter : Catherine examination by Henry's physician and everyone's reaction at the new !

Yogurtime : Here is the next one . Hope you will like it

Caty De Medici : Thank's. You won't need to wait more long for a new chapter.

:)

Disclaimer : I don't own Reign, no plagiarism is intended and I'm not physician.

_**Chapter 4**_

Catherine was now wearing her undergarments only. Henry couldn't help but think how increadibly gorgeous is wife was looking in her silk and lace dress. But he shook his head to erase this thought from his mind. After all she had just lied to him by pretending to be pregnant with his child.

She knew he was overjoyed every time she told him she was pregnant, he never imagined that she would use his love to make him change his mind about her fate. He would never admit it but deep inside he was wounded by her actions.

\- « If your Majesty could lay down on this bed it would be more comfortable for you. » Said the physician to the Queen with a gentle voice.

Catherine looked at her husband who was now sitting on her favorite chair before doing as she was bid.

As she settled herself on the bed the physician added as gently as before : « It will only take a moment, your Grace. » And Catherine nodded and took a few more seconds for being ready for what was going to come but it was without counting on her husband's impatience.

« There is no time for formalities ! We all know that you are not pregnant ! » Heny said.

Neither the Queen nor the physician answered but the doctor was now rushing because he knew that it was not good to let the King waiting too long.

« If you could spreag your legs a bit more, Majesty. » The physician asked.

Before doing so Catherine grabbed the bed's sheets and squeezed them with so much strengh that her knuckles turned white.

During two endless minutes the physician examined the Queen. After one minute he already knew that the Queen was pregnant but he needed to be sure. He couldn't risk to make a wrong diagnosis, the King would kill him.

« So, is my wife pregnant ? » The King said

« Yes, Majesty. The Queen is indeed pregnant » answered the physician.

The King was amazed. He said nothing for a few seconds but could not help looking at his wife who was still lying on the bed.

« But… We… haven't had any carnal relations since two months. You know as I do that she would have started showing by now ! » Said the King to the physician

« Yes, your Grace. I will search in my medical books and I'm sure I will find an explanation to this. I have a fellow who might help me. I will inform you when I will find the answer to this. » Said the physician while leaving the room.

-/-/-/-/-/

In the throne room

Diane who was still waiting in the throne room with the nobles since twenty minutes decided to go to the King's chambers to see what was taking them so long because… it was no longer a secret for anyone. The Queen couldn't possibly be pregnant. But before doing so she needed to teach a lesson to Nostradamus…

« Nostradamus ! » She called.

« Yes, Milady. » The seer answered.

« You are not without knowing that lying is a sin ?! »

« You are right, it's a sin. But why are you asking me this ? »

« Because you have lied ! Lied in purpose to protect our « Black hearted little Queen » ! »

« I may be many things but liar is not one of them. You are right, I might be wrong but I'm nearly sure that our Queen is pregnant. » Said Nostradamus truthfuly.

« She is no longer OUR Queen because she will be dead in a few moments along with you. But never mind people will learn to bow to their knew Queen. » Said Diane with confidence.

Then she added : « Take him to the donjon and make him stay there as long as the King and I decide on what to do with him. »

_And then she left the throne room and went to her lover's rooms._

_/-/-/-/-/_

_A few moments later…_

Just when Diane was about to enter the monarch's chambers, the physician stepped out of the room.

« So ? Is this bitch pregnant ? We all know that she isn't but I need confirmation. » Said the mistress, half laughing.

« I'm sorry, but you must be ill-informed.

Her Majesty is pregnant. » Said the physician and left as fast as he could.

What ? She must have misheard ! It wasn't possible ! It was destroying everything for her ! She knew that Henry would NEVER kill a woman while she was carrying his own child ! Except… maybe… if she could manage to convince him that the child wasn't his, that the Queen has taken a lover… again ! The fact that the Queen's belly wasn't yet visible after two months of pregnancy played in her favor !

Mad with rage she stormed in the room where were standing her rulers.

« So as I have heard you are pregnant again ! » Said Diane toward Catherine.

« The physician says so. » The Queen answered coldly.

« Maybe you're waiting a child but it's certainly not your husband's. » Said the mistress with sarcasm in her tone.

« What, in God's name, are you trying to say ! » Said Catherine while anger was rising within her.

_The King was now standing but said nothing. He wanted to hear more of it..._

« Oh ! Don't play the innocent in all this ! You know what happened better than anyone ! » Said Diane.

_The two women were now standing at mere inches from each other's face._

« You have taken a lover ! You are not pregnant of two months ! The child you are carying within you is your lover's one ! Think, Henry ! She is just trying to save her life by pretending to be waiting your child but it's not true ! It can't be ! And her wizard prophet is her partner ! Oh ! Maybe he's even her lover ! She is pregnant of less than two months and it's not YOUR child, Henry ! »

Catherine couldn't belive her ears ! But she turned in her husband direction and waited for his reaction…

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** : Here is the fourth chapter ! Next time : Henry's reaction to that !

Don't forget to leave a review if you read this !

If you want to see something special, tell me and I'll see what I can do !

_Love you ! :)_

_Laura D._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN :** Hello ! Here is a new chapter to this story !

I hope you will enjoy it !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I'm not physician.

_**Chapter 5 :**_

_Catherine couldn't belive her ears ! But she turned in her husband direction and waited for his reaction…_

\- « Is that true Catherine ?! » Said the King firmly.

But instead of his wife, his mistress answered to him.

\- « Of course it's true ! Think Henry ! It's her last resort ! »

Catherine was there, her mouth wide open. She was astonished. Of course, what Diane was saying wasn't true but she knew it was sort of belivable. After all nobody could be sure… except her… but who would choose to trust her if the King wanted to behead her for being pregnant with another man's child the judges would surely find he guilty of treason and she would die….

By now, both Henry and his mistress were looking at the Queen, waiting for her to say something.

« Henry… I… No ! »

Then, the Queen burst into tears. She putted her hands over her face to hide her tears but it was useless, her sobs were bretraying her…

« Oh ! Look at that ! This bitch is crying ! Said Diane while laughing.

At this moment Henry saw red. Catherine was maybe not the best person of the world but she was the Queen of France and his wife and he will not tolerate anyone talking to her like this even if he did it himself… several times…

« Diane. » He said firmly. « I won't tolerate this kind of behavior ! She is still your Queen ! »

« Come on ! She will be dead soon. You can already consider me as your Queen and your as wife » Answered Diane while coming closer to him and placing her hand over his chest.

« Get out. » Said the King.

« What ? But... » Said the mistress who couldn't believe her ears.

« I've said : Get Out ! » Repeated Henry.

« Don't tell me that you're believing your wicked wife ! » Said Diane.

« GET OUT ! IMMEDIATLY ! » Shouted the King.

With that Diane left the room more angry than ever.

Henry waited for the doors to be shut behind Diane and then he began to speak to his sobbing and pregnant wife.

« Catherine. » He said while approching her. When her finger touched his wife, she startled and stiffened her shoulders.

« I didn't meant to scare you. » He said looking down.

« Do you believe her ? » Asked Catherine, tears rolling down her cheeks.

« No, but I don't belive you either. I will wait to see if the physician finds an explanation to this. If he does not, you will be found guilty of treason and you will be executed. In the meantime you will stay in your chambers. » Said the King, saddness in is voice.

« But Catherine, if you have lied to me over this subject... » Continued Henry and then left the room without another word.

The King was hurt deep inside. He had never thought, one second that she could do such a thing to him. And he knew why he was hurt… He loved her still, in fact he had never stopped…

He was going to wait for the physician's answer but he was certain that is wife had lied to him…

He coudn't kill her without being sure and now he had to announce this to Diane…

/-/-/-/-/

_After having sent Catherine to her rooms, he asked Diane to come to his rooms. _

Diane arrived with a wide smile on her face because she thought that Henry was finally choosing her above his wife and that he was going to send her to the tower to wait the day of her execution.

« So when is the date of her execution ? tomorrow ? Or better… TODAY ? » Said the mistress while entering the room.

The King was sitting on his bed, saddness written all over his face.

« I'm not going to kill her without the physician word. »

« WHAT ! Do not tell me that you believe her ! Henry ! »

« It's my decison to wait and you will respect this. Catherine is going to stay un her chambers for the time being. » Said the King, he wasn't in the mood for a fight but apparently his mistress was.

« But Henry, I could be your Queen at last ! We could be married ! »

« I've said that it's MY decision and you will respect it ! Or I will teach you the word « respect » ! » Said the King who was now more than annoyed.

« If you insist. But tell me why she is not held in the tower or the donjon ? » Asked the mistress looking directly at the King.

Anger now rising in every fiber of his being Henry responded to his mistress's stupidity.

« BECAUSE SHE IS MAYBE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD AND BECAUSE DESPITE EVERTHING THAT SHE HAS DONE SHE IS STILL MY WIFE ! »

« SHE IS NOT PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD HENRY ! AND THAT MAKES HER AN ADULTUROUS WIFE ! » Answered the mistress.

_Echoes of the conversation between Diane and Henry could be heard thought all the castle._

« GUARDS ! » Called Henry.

At this instant the two gards rushed in the rooms. They knew that when the King was like this it was best to do as he commanded and they knew that only his mistress and his wife could put him in this state of mind. But that only his wife could calm him…

« Bring, Lady Diane back to her room immediatly. »

And of course the guards made as they were ordered.

After having been brought back to her rooms by Henry's guard Diane who was red with anger began to think of a plan to get rid of Catherine. She knew that such occasion would surely never happen again so she needed to act very quicly because she was well aware that Catherine would never have taken a lover and knew why Catherine's belly hasn't yet begun to be round.

One of her friend had suffered the same thing it was called « ghost baby » : as the woman don't know that she is pregnant, the belly isn't getting bigger. And as by now Catherine knew that she was carrying a child she would start showing very soon.

All this Diane knew but of course she never told anyone. Her desire of becoming Henry's wife, the Queen of France was to strong.

So it was all very clear in the mistress's head now, her only chance was to kill the pregnant Queen before the physician discovers what was affecting the Italian blooded Queen.

_**To be continued…** _

**AN :** Thank's for reading and don't forget to leave a review.

If you want to see something special tell me and I'll see what I can do.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_Laura D._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN :** Hello everyone ! I'm back from travels and so I will be posting the chapters that I have written during my holydays. The chapter was too long so this is the first part.

I hope you will like it.

Guest reviewer : I will take your wish of seeing Francis's birth into consideration.

Cattuesmountain : Here is another chapter for you ! And yes Diane will get what she deserves soon... :)

Disclaimer : I don't own «Reign», no plagiarism is intended and I'm not physician.

_**Chapter 6 :**_

Henry, who was now alone started thinking about what was happening to him.

He was wondering how could his wife could do so much pain to him when suddenly, he remembered the day when Francis was born, so many years ago.

-/-/-/-/-/

_Back in the past..._

Catherine screams of pain could be heard through all the castle. Henry was there just behind the doors who led to where is wife was trying to give birth to their first child.

Henry couldn't sit anymore while hearing Catherine scream like that so he started to walk like a lion in a cage.

Then, finally, after several hours, Catherine screamed one last time and the crying of a baby could be heard.

Henry couldn't wait more so he stormed in the room despite several women that told him that it was not appropriate.

But he didn't care.

Here, with his eyes wide open, he saw is wife holding their child in her arms, his magnificent wife...

«Leave us.» Said Henry while coming closer to his now little family. What he saw was a vision : His perfect wife holding a baby with blue eyes and golden hair : the perfection of this baby was amazing.

After everyone left the room, he spoke again with concern.

«Are you both alright ?»

«Yes, he is alright» Answered Catherine while crying with joy.

«He ?» Asked her husband with shiny eyes.

«Yes, you have a son.» Said his wife.

«May I ?» He said while stretching his arms in order to take his son.

«Of course.» Responded Catherine who was smiling with a brilliant smile.

The moment he had his heir in his arms he felt the greatest joy of his life, nothing could be compared to that...

Then after several minutes of peace, the baby started to cry.

Henry who was still holding him didn't know what to do so he tried to move his arms to change the position of the baby but nothing could stop him from crying...

Then Henry heard a laugh. He looked up and saw is wife laughing at him. It was a natural laugh not one that she would make when a noble was making a bad joke.

This laugh was reserved to him but in this moment she was clearly mocking him.

«Would you stop mocking me ? Babies cry. I am sure you wouldn't do much better than I do.» He said. He was half laughing himself.

«I would because I can provide him something that you can't» Said Catherine still mocking him.

Henry who made as if he was deeply touch by what she had said answered : «And what is that ? Hum.»

«Maternal milk. I do belive your son is hungry.» Said Catherine while stretching her arms to take her son.

«Oh...In that case one point for you.» Henry said while putting the baby in his mother's arms.

His son was now at Catherine's breast and Henry spoke to him as if he was understanding perfectly what he was saying.

«How is the taste of your mother's the royal milk ?»

And the baby made a giggle.

«Ah yes. That is what I thought but be careful not to hurt your mother Francis.»

«Francis ?» Said Catherine with astonishment.

«Yes. I should listen to your advised concils more often so we will name him after my father and my brother as you suggested.»

«Thank you Henry.»

And the royal couple stayed like that : talking, laughing and gently mocking eachother for a few hours before duty bring them back to earth...

_**To be continued** _

**AN :** Ready for part 2 ?

Guest reviewer : I hope you like my version of Francis's birth and

_I hope it wasn't too short…_

_Laura D._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN :** Second part of chapter.

I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer : I Don't own "Reign", no plagiarism is intended and I'm not physician.

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

_Return in the present._

Eveytime Catherine announced him that she was waiting a baby, he was the happiest man of the world. His wife as given him so much... all of their children were - without execption- the perfectionin their own way.

Just thinking that Catherine could be pregnant again, that she would make him a father another time... but Diane was certainly right, sadly,Catherine couldn't possibly be waiting his child.

Suddenly the King felt remorse. He thought that if he had not listened so much his ego maybe Catherine could still love him and that he could have a happy mariage not a broken one.

Then, he realised for the second time that he loved is wife and that no woman could be compared to his gorgeous Italian Queen, not the girls like Kenna, not the numerous women he bedded not even Diane. They were all fade compared to Catherine. During all this years he had the chance to call a woman like Catherine De Medici his wife, he had made her believe that he hated her, he had hurt her, he had threatened her and now that he was so close to get what he thought he was longing for - Catherine to be gone forever- he realised that he had been a fool during a great part of his life not to love and cherish his Queen like he should have.

-/-/-/-/-/

In Diane's rooms.

Now was the time to act she thought. She was going to kill the Queen but not without having a last confrontation with her for her greatest pleasure.

So, she headed to the Queen's rooms.

-/-/-/-/-/

Henry who after his long thought felt the urge to see how Catherine was doing, went to the Queen's chambers.

But when he arrived he heard Diane's voice through the doors so he choose to remain behind the closed doors and listen to the conversation between his wife ans his mistress.

-/-/-/-/-/

_Inside the Queen's chambers._

The Queen who as Diane has predicted has already started to show was resting in her bed because she was feeling the first symptoms of pregnancy and couldn't help but throw up everything she was eating. Due to her actual condition she was weak and needed to sleep but apparently her husband's mistress had other plans...

«How are you feeling ?» Asked Diane, you could easely guess that the Queen wasn't at her best just by seeing her pale face but Diane wanted to play a bit with her before killing her greatest ennemy.

The Queen who despite her state of health understood perfectly what was happening answered : « Do you even care ? What are you up to ?»

«What do you want me to be up to ? I'm just coming tosee how you are doing.» Said Diane sarcasticly in order to anger the Queen and have a final talk with her.

Catherine who didn't want to play her game simply said :«Stop that. You have never really cared about my well-being ! And why would you ? Am I not the person you hate the most on this earth ?»

«I wanted to play a bit but clearly you are not in the mood.» Said the mistress while looking at her feet. But then, suddenly with a quick movement she came closer to Catherine's bed and grabbed the Queen by the shoulders.

Catherine was too weak to defend herself but manage to say something to the mistress.

«WHAT in God's name are you doing ? Put your hands off of my shoulders IMMEADIATLY !»

-/-/-/-/-/

_Behind closed doors_

Henry was still here and heard every bit of the conversation, he felt the urge to open those doors and see what was going on but he resisted and waited to hear his mistress answer.

-/-/-/-/-/

_In Catherine's rooms_

«You are not in position of giving orders ! Are you ?» Said Diane and then she slapped the Queen and Catherine fell on her pillows, a red mark on her cheek.

Fortunately she was still on her bed and so she didn't fell on the stone floor. Who knows what would have happened if she has... She could have fell on her growing belly and could have lost the baby she was waiting...

_**To be continued**_

**AN :** I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it !

_Laura D._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN :** Here is another chapter !

Hope you'll enjoy it !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I'm not physician.

_**Chapter 8 :**_

«You are not in position of giving orders ! Are you ?» Said Diane and then she slapped the Queen and Catherine fell on her pillows, a red mark on her cheek.

_Fortunately she was still on her bed and so she didn't fell on the stone floor. Who knows what would have happened if she has... She could have fell on her growing belly and could have lost the baby she was waiting..._

-/-/-/-/-/

When he heard the slap through the doors, Henry began to move to enter the room but at this moment Diane spoke...

-/-/-/-/-/

« You know what ? You are going to die with the King's baby in you ! »

Catherine put her hand on her left cheek to see how damaged it was. Of course she wanted to scream to her how dare she struck her Queen but she was weakened by her condition and was not in position to protest as she has no one to help her... she answered simply : « Ah ! Now you believe that I'm waiting my husband's child which of course we both know it's true !?

« Of course I know that you are waiting your husband's child ! » Said Diane who was laughing.

« I am well aware that you love him too much to have taken a lover ! But my only chance was to bring you down now cause this baby growing inside of you would have made you closer with Henry and I don't want that. »

« How could you be sure that I haven't taken a lover ? After all as you said I should have started showing before.» The Queen wanted to know.

*Laugh from Diane*

« Because I know what is affecting you ! »

« Affecting me ? » Said Catherine. « And what is it ? »

« It's a phenomen called « ghost baby » it happens when the mother doesn't know that she is pregnant. And as she doesn't know her belly doesn't grow. And from what I can see I'm right. You have only learn half a day ago that you are waiting a child and you are already starting to show. »

-/-/-/-/-/

Henry was boiling with rage but he was smiling. Catherine was waiting their child and he would be a father again. Nevertheless he choose to remain behind the doors to hear Catherine's answer.

-/-/-/-/-/

« You knew this from the begining, don't you ? » Said Catherine, finally understanding Diane words and actions.

« But what are you going to do now ? Kill me and your King's heir ? »

« Henry will never know that you were carrying his child, I will finally marry him and your children will be bastards. And of course I will kill you and his future heir but this neither, Henry will never know. »

Diane was about to grab the Queen and shoke her to death when Henry stormed though the doors.

« I think not. »

The Queen instantly got up from her bed. She was wearing a silk nightgown and you could easely see the form of her belly underneath. She was stunning... like always, thought Henry.

Catherine opened her mouth to talk but didn't see Diane grabbing a dagger from her boots.

With a quick movement the mistress cut the Queen's arm from the shoulder to the wrist.

Diane was about to stab Catherine but it was without counting on Henry's speed. With three single steps her cross the distance between him and the two women and stopped Diane by taking her wrist with his strong grip.

When the mistress looked into Henry's eyes who had turned black with rage what she saw frightened her. She was now shaking in fear.

« You will pay for what you have done ! I have heard everything ! And if you have killed my child by trying to kill my wife or worse if you have murdered them both I will kill you myself and you will know suffering like you have never known. »

At this moment the noise of someone falling to the floor could be heard and suddenly he remembered. Catherine...

He turned around as fast as possible and saw his wife unconcious, bathing in her blood.

« GUARDS ! » The King called.

« Take this woman to the donjon and chain her like the animal she is. And bring me a physician and Nostradarmus here as quicly as possible. The two guards swallowed hard when they saw their Queen laying on the floor in her blood...

« NOW ! » Said Henry and the guards came immeadiatly back from their thoughts and went to fetch the people that were requiered.

Henry turned and kneeled next to Catherine. He looked at her left arm. The cut wasn't to deep but she had already lost a lot of blood he needed to be quick. With a swift movement he took off his shirt and torn one big piece of it.

Then he wrapped his wife's arm with it as fast and as softly as possible.

Now that he had stopped the bleeding he needed to try to bring her back to consciousness.

He was drentched in his wife's blood but he went to Catherine's other side,

took her hand and said : « Catherine, darling it's me. I... I have stopped the bleeding.

I don't know if you can hear me but if you can press my hand or do something. »He waited but there was no sign of consciousness. Henry got closer to see if she was breathing. Yes... she was.

Catherine could hear him but didn't had the strengh to move or to say anything.

Henry realised that he needed to put her in her bed. He was about to lift her when

he touched her little belly who was by now round.

And he remembered... he was frozen and felt a cold liquid flowing down his spine.

She was pregnant... with their child. No no no... It couldn't happen ! She couldn't

loose their child by Diane's fault. Diane. Now he realised that this woman was the

greatest mistake of his life…

Then he put his wife in her bed.

There was so much blood on the floor and her dress was drenched with it that he

couldn't know if she had lost their child.

« Catherine... please stay with me. I... I cannot loose you. Your children can't loose

their mother espacially the one growing inside of you. Cause Yes ! I do believe or at

least I hope that our child is still alive. Please Catherine ... Even if you can't hear me, I want you to know that I... I loved you no I LOVE YOU ! Please come back to me. » Said Henry tears running down his cheeks.

God knows that he wasn't the kind of man that was crying for anything.

Catherine who could hear him could count on one hand the times she had seen her husband crying.

He was still holding her hand so she gathered all of her strenth to move a bit her hand.

Henry was silently crying, his head on the sheets when he felt his wife's movement.

At this moment he looked up at Catherine.

« If it's all you want in exchange of staying alive, I will say it to you every day.

I LOVE YOU ! I LOVE YOU ! I LOVE YOU ! I LOVE YOU ! » Said Henry while smiling.

Damn this man was incorrigible and knew her too well. Thought Catherine.

At this moment the physician and Nostradarmus arrived…

_**To be continued**_

**AN : **I hope you liked it. Next chapter we will know if Catherine had lost the baby...

_Laura D._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN :** Here is another chapter for my reviewers.

Hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I'm not physician.

_**Chapter 9 :**_

_At this moment the physician and Nostramamus arrived..._

When they saw the King crying they immeadiatly understood that there was a problem with the Queen because the only occasion where they saw Henry with dry tears on his cheeks was when the Queen was gravely ill or when she was struggling a lot to give birth...

The physicians knew that they needed to be fast and precise in what they will do

because the King in the state that he was in wouldn't tolerate any mistake...

« The Queen has got a wound from the shoulder to the wrist. I have stopped the bleeding but she will need more specific treatement. »

They saw that the Queen left arm was wrapped in what seems like a piece of shirt.

Apparently it was Henry's because he was actually without any clothe on his chest.

« Yes Majesty, if you want to stay outside.. » Said the physician but he couldn't finish his sentence cause he was stopped by the King.

« What ? You want me to stay outside while my pregnant wife is between life and death ?! » Said Henry leaving no place for arguments.

Nostradamus who was already taking care of the Queen said : « It could have been worse... the cut isn't too deep and there is great chance that your wife will survive. »

Henry let out a sigh of relief and asked the question that was burning his lips : « And the child ? »

The King was clearly more than concerned and more than touched by what was happening.

The physician came closer to examine Catherine and see if she had lost the baby while Nostradamus was taking care of her arm.

Henry waited for what seems like an eternity. He was worried like none before. His hand were even shaking a bit.

Then the physician turned into his direction and said :

« Your child is alive Majesty. »

Henry closed his eyes and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. But when he was thinking about the physician's words...

« How do you know it's my child ? »

« Majesty, all the castle has already heard the gossip about Diane and her explanation about what was affecting the Queen...

An explanation that is true.

And... if I may... her Majesty loves you too much to have taken a lover. In every room that you are in she never stops looking at you. When she knows that she will see you she is dressed better than Aphrodite.

This all court has noticed. »

Henry looked down at his feet. Was it possible that he was blind like that ?

God ! He was a asshole...

He needed to make things right by now.

« Thank you. » The King said. How long has it been since he last used that word ?

« My pleasure. » Answered the physician a smile on his face.

Once the two doctors had finished to treat the Queen they left the room telling the King that Catherine would wake up in more or less two hours.

Henry stayed there, thinking of how he could make it up to his wife. Will she ever forgive him ? Does she still want him after all he had done to her ? Oh he knew that winning Catherine back would not be an easy task but he had to try...

The Queen was still resting when a servant boy came and said :

« Excuse me Majesty but there are urgent matters that need to be taken care of.

Your advisors are waiting for you. »

« I'm coming » Said the King who was displeased to be forced to leave his Queen.

Before leaving he left a note on the bedside table.

-/-/-/-/-/

One hour after Henry left the room Catherine woke up. She was feeling bad physically but it has been worse. But emotionally... Henry has left her... again. Who knows where he would be ? Or with whom ? Maybe he had changed his mind and returned to Diane. Tears were nearly falling from her eyes.

Then she realised that she was thirsty. She turned toward the bedside table to take a

glass filled with water when she saw a piece of paper.

She took it and read.

_« I love you _

_Your Henry »_

She couldn't suppress her smile. He had chosen her at least for now.

She swallowed all the water and felt strong enough to get up.

She was about to open the doors of her room when she realised that she was still wearing her bloody nightgown and that her hair were a mess.

Catherine went to her wardrobe and to a simple lilac colored dress with gold enbrodery.

She brushed her hair and she took a lump of her hair from each side of her head and tied them with a golden bar with a precious purple stone. She wore no makeup and let her freckles visibles.

Now she was ready to go out of her chambers.

Catherine was walking in the corridors where she thought she would find her husband. But he wasn't there. Then she heard the music coming from the reception room and headed in that direction to see if Henry was there.

Everyone who cross her path looked at her with suprise. She was so beautiful...and looked like the young girl who arrived here 25 years ago.

-/-/-/-/-/

A few moments later she arrived at the room from where came the music. This was full of drunk men. She walked slowly through the room to see if she saw Henry but he wasn't here. She waited a bit and then headed toward the exit but when she passed close to a group of several men one of them grab her by the waist.

She was so suprised that the man manage to bring her in front of him.

« Where do you think you are going pretty one ? » Said the tall man and all of his friends laughed.

Thinking that he would leave her alone the Queen answered : « I am going to join my husband. »

« Your husband ? You have heard that my friends ? She thinks she is going to go with her husband ? » Said the man who was laughing at her.

She wasn't wearing her crown, was dressed simply and didn't wear much jewels so they didn't recognize her.

When you looked well enough you could see that she was pregnant but the men were too drunk to notice it.

« Yes ! And I will ! » Catherine said to try to make them see reason.

The man took her by her injured arm and brought her closer to him until her belly was pressed against him.

« No woman talks to me that way ! And now that I have found you golden beauty...he said while taking one of the locks of her hair between his fingers. ... I am not going to let you go away. »

The Queen was now suffering a lot. The man hurt her by taking her so strongly be the arm.

« Please... You are hurting me... »

« Ohh I'm hurting her ! » He said mockingly,then he tried to kiss her and brought her even closer but Catherine turned her head just in time.

All her body was shaking in fear. She didn't want to live this again. She couldn't support being raped... again...

Her eyes became shiny.

-/-/-/-/-/

Henry who just finished his talk with his advisors about army and the cost of the warin Scotland.

He was walking straight to his wife's rooms. She should have woken up by the time...

When he heard the noise in the reception room. He decided that he should go and see what was going on and after he will check on Catherine…

_**To be continued**_

**AN :** Next chapter Henry's reaction to that...

I hope you enjoyed it.

_Laura D._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN :** Hello everyone ! Another chapter for you ! This is an half chapter cause it was too long (more than 7000 words).

I hope you will like it.

Disclaimer : I dont own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I am not physician.

_**Chapter 10 :**_

_He was walking straight to his wife's rooms. She should have woken up by the time..._

_When he heard the noise in the reception room. He decided that he should go and see what was going on and after he will check on Catherine..._

Even before entering the room he saw Catherine pressed against the young man's chest.

He saw on her face that she was suffering this brute was surely hurting her.

The King who was simply dress speeded up his pace and arrived near the man who was holding his Queen. He was boiling with rage...

« RELEASE HER ! IMMEADIATLY ! »

But the man who was new at court and hadn't yet seen his rulers, tightened his embrace around Catherine and answered : « Or what ? I have seen her first ! She will please me tonight not some old man like you. »

« You are wrong ! She is my wife and we are married since 25 years. At this moment I don't even know if you were born ! » Shouted the King.

« Oh ! So what you were saying was true. You have a husband. » Said the man looking at Catherine.

« Yes I have got a husband ! Now if you could loosen your grip it's difficult to breathe. » Said Catherine. She didn't even talk to him about the baby she was carrying because he was too drunk and wouldn't believe her.

« Don't worry darling. You will breathe well enough when my friends and I are going to fuck you. » The man whispered in Catherine's ear but Henry heard...

The King's blood was now like lava and he was seeing red. He could see that Catherine was shaking in fear.

Seconds later she gave him one of the most fearful look he had ever seen and he knew that he needed to act now.

There was no guards here because they were making their security rounds.

So he was alone...

« Old man you are going to lend me your wife for the night. »

« Certainly not. »

Then Henry punched the other man in the face. It made him loose his balance and he freed Catherine.

The moment she was free the Queen ran into Henry's arms.

The friends of the young man were looking at the King with big eyes but they did nothing.

They were too afraid...and left the room as fast as they could.

Another group of playboys. Thought Henry.

Henry surrounded with his arms a crying and trembling Catherine in a soft embrace. Catherine tighten a piece of his shirt near the collar with her right hand. She wet the garment with her tears. Henry kissed the top of her head and whispered : « shh...shh... it's over

now, he will cause you no more harm I promise... »

« Henry... I thought... he was so close to do what he intended to do to

me... » Said Catherine between two sobs.

The drunked young man got up and was now more than angry.

« WHO ARE YOU ? WHEN THE KING WILL KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HE WILL KILL YOU ! YOU CANNOT TAKE THIS WOMAN LIKE THAT ! HUsBAND OR NOT ! I AM THE SON OF A COUNT AND YOU OWE ME RESPECT ! »

Henry was in fury. He tackled the young stupid man to the ground and said : « I AM THE KING ! AND THE WOMAN YOU HURT IS THE QUEEN WHO IS CARRYING MY CHILD ! SO NO ! I DON'T OWE YOU RESPECT ! AND TRUST ME YOU AND ALL YOUR FAMILY WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS. YOU CAN MAKE A CROSS ON NOBILITY AND I HAVE NOT YET DECIDED ABOUT YOUR LIFE. YOU MISERABLE THING ! »

The man was astonished. He was probably going to die if not worse...after all he just nearly raped Catherine De' Medici... who knows what will be her retribution ?

_**To be continued**_

**AN :** End of the first part of this chapter.

_Laura D._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN :** Second and last part of the chapter !

I Hope you will like it !

Disclaimer : I Don't own "Reign", no plagiarism is intended and I'm not physician.

_**Chapter 11 :**_

Catherine had stopped crying but was still shaking. Henry circled gently her waist whith one arm and the royal couple left the room leaving behind them the stupid man who was now bleeding from the nose after having received Henry's powerful punch...

The two royals headed in direction of the Queen's chambers. Just before they arrived two guards crossed their path and Henry said : « Bring the man with the bleeding nose who is in the reception room to the donjon. His sentence will be penal servitude for life, his family will no longer be noble and he will loose everything. »

« Very well Majesty » Answered one of the guard and then the two of them did as they were ordered.

-/-/-/-/-/

_In Catherine's chambers._

Henry was still circling her waist when they entered the room. Catherine slowly turned around in his embrace until she was facing him.

«Thank you, Henry. »

« For what ? I saved you because you matter to me Catherine, and because I will change for us. I will be a better husband and a better father.

Yes, I confess it will not be difficult as I doubt there has ever been worse than me... » Answered the King.

« I want to believe that but you will need to make more than saying words. And it will not be easy... » Said Catherine.

« I know and I am more than willing to try. And I want to makethings right. I think the first step is to rediscover eachother and learn more than about eachother. I am sure you as I have secrets.

That's why we will leave and we will go to what they call « Thermal baths » It's composed of different types of baths : Hot, with bubbles... And, I have heard it's very good for pregnant women. We will stay there as long as you wish.

It's situated in the middle of the mountains so there is many activities. But only if you want... »

The Queen couldn't suppress her smile. It was as if she was before the young and innocent man she had married so many years ago.

« Alright Henry but at one condition. »

« Everything that you want. »

« I want to be back here before I give birth so I can be properly taken care of. »

« Of course, we will leave in two days time. » Henry said and then he kissed Catherine's cheek.

He didn't want to press her that's why he didn't kiss her on the lips. It wasn't as if he wasn't craving it...

« So before going to the « Thermal baths » can I take a simple one here and now ? » Asked Catherine while smiling.

« I will ask the servants prepare it for you. » Answered Henry who felt like a little boy with his bride.

Henry went to ask the servants to make a bath for the Queen and when he came back he saw that Catherine was struggling to take off her dress.

He wasn't sure if he should but he asked nevertheless.

« May I ? »

« Yes, my dear » Answered a smiling Catherine.

And the King started to help his wife to get undressed...

-/-/-/-/-/

Now that Catherine was only wearing her undergown Henry started to remove the pin that was

holding back a few of her hair.

« Your hair are mesmerizing » He said while passing his hand though the locks of her hair.

Catherine knew that when they were young he used to love her hair but she didn't knew that he

never stopped...

She turned around to face him again.

« You really are a charmer, Henry » She said smiling,

« Shh... my wife could get jealous » He answered.

And they laughed together but suddenly Henry stopped...

« How long has it been since I have last seen your freckles. You are looking 10 years younger. » He said while touching her face.

« Yes, I was looking for you so I dressed quickly and didn't take time to put on makeup. Those men

were drunk and they took me for a young lady and... they did what they did...Henry if you were not there... » She said with shiny eyes.

« Shh... I know... I wasn't saying that to make you think about that again but to tell you how much I have missed them. But apparently it's a fail... Sorry. » He said looking down.

Catherine took his face between her hands and lifted it gently until she was able to look directly in his eyes.

« It doesn't matter now. You saved me Henry. »

And Henry smiled and realised once again that this woman was a force of nature…

_**To be continued**_

**AN :** I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment please.

Next chapter the bath scene...

I'm leaving for travels again so I won't be able to post before more or less one week...

_Laura D._


	12. Chapter 12

** AN** : Hello ! I'm back from my travels sooooo... here is a new chapter !

And... as promised, the bath scene.

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I am not physician.

_**Chapter 12 :**_

Henry was still looking at Catherine when a servant girl knocked on the door and said :

« Your bath is ready Majesty. Will you need help for taking your bath ? »

Catherine was about to say yes but when she saw the imploring look on Henry's face she said :

« No but prepare my nightgown for when I will finish with my preparation for bed. »

« Of course Majesty. » Answered the girl and then left to acomplish her task.

Normaly Catherine wouldn't even think about letting her husband help her to take a bath but with her injured arm she needed assitance.

So she agreed. She thought that it was foolish to believe that Henry could change after all he has done but it was quite late and she was exhausted and let her heart speak for once. She hoped it wouldn't be a mistake...

« Thank you, Caterina » Said Henry with an happy face.

How long has it been since he called her like that ? She thought.

Catherine smiled and said firmly: « Don't make me regret my decision.»

Henry took her in his arms and answered : « I promise you I won't.»

And they headed together to the bathroom.

-/-/-/-/-/

_In the bathroom._

Before undressing her, Catherine said : « I don't want to give you false hope Henry. I... have made a step forward tonight but I... we. »

Henry stopped her by putting one finger on her lips and said : I know and it means a lot to me and we will take time, Catherine, I promise. »

The Queen looked at him with a brilliant smile and undressed her and got into the tub.

Henry came closer and took soap into his hands and began to wash Catherine's back. Her skin was so soft...

He was massaging all her back and could feel the start of the roundness of her breast. It was driving him crazy but he resisted to the temptation of touching her breasts.

It was smelling so good ! Rose with... a misterious other scent that he could't find.

« What are you putting in your soap for it to smell this good ? » Henry said gently.

« Family secret. » She answered.

« Oh... I promise you one day I will find what is this scent. » He said while laughing.

« Oh ! You can always try. » She answered with a happy tone.

« Do you plan to rub my back all night or will you start washing my hair ? » She said softly seeing that her husband was bewitched by her.

« Do your Majesty wants a man to wash her hair ? » Henry said happily.

« You are the only person beside me that I have ever allowed to wash my hair, my King. » She answered playfully.

« I'm honored, darling

I think I'm going to make an habit of it. » He said while beginning to wash her hair.

« With pleasure, my dear » Catherine said and then she started to relax while Henry was working with her hair.

The King was mesmerized by her. She was stunning...

He was trying hard to control himself.

Catherine was so relaxed that she let out one of the sexiest moans Henry had ever heard.

« Catherine please, stop making this sound or I will loose control. » He said.

« Oh... sorry but it's so relaxing. You really do have expert hands. » She answered.

« Happy to serve you well, my Queen. »

The royal couple stayed like that a bit more then Catherine rinsed her hair.

« I think I'm finished, Would you care giving me my robe, please ? »

« Of course. » Henry got up to fetch Catherine's red velvet robe.

He was happy that he had been able to control him... but for how long.

At this instant Catherine stood up in the tub. Water was covering her until the knees and she was showing her back at him.

Henry stood there, mouth open. She was so gorgeous. She was perfect from everywhere, his magnificent and curvy wife...

After a few seconds Catherine turned her head in his direction and said :

« I'm a bit cold, Henry » Then she turned her head back in is normal position and smiled.

Apparently, she was still doing effect on him...

« Oh yes, of course. » Answered her husband then he came closer and help her putting on her robe. By doing so he touched her arm and it sent shivers through all his body but he controlled himself.

Catherine tied her robe and turned around and said while laughing :

« Soon I will need to make a new one. It almost doesn't fit me anymore. »

It was true she liked when her clothes were fitting her to the perfection so with her growing belly she will soon need to remake her whole wardrobe.

« Yes, I can see that » He said laughing and helping his wife to get out of the tub.

-/-/-/-/-/

_Back in Catherine's rooms_

Catherine was still wearing her robe and went to her dressing table followed by Henry.

She sat down and took her hairbrush but she realised that with her wounded arm she couldn't brush her hair without hurting her. Henry understood by seeing her face that she was hurting herself by doing that so he came closer, took the brush and started to comb his wife's hair.

« Thank you Henry but you don't need to do this. I can call for a lady to attend me.» Said the Queen.

« No darling, it is my pleasure to help you. You know I have always loved your hair... »

« I know that you used to love my hair but I didn't know... » Said Catherine but was cut by her husband.

« I could never stop to love them nor to love you. »

« Oh no... don't say that. » Said the Queen while getting up and going to the window.

« Why ? It is the truth. » Answered Henry while following his wife with a concerned look on his face.

« Yes but for how long ? I can't Henry. I can not support you to break my heart again. I am not that strong, please... don't do that to me. You better leave now... »

« Catherine. Before this day I have been a fool. I ignored you during so many years. I let the people of court free to talk evil of you and I was even encouraging them to do so. I humiliated you.

I... the list is too long but the events of this day made me realise many things and one thing that is certain is that I cannot loose you. Catherine...

During years I have been afraid to even try to arrange things between us because you are so different from the other women, because I had too much pride to open my heart. It was something I wanted you to do but I couldn't even do it myself.

But now I am not afraid anymore darling. I know that the road will be long to regain trust in eachother but I will take the risk cause the reward is what I always wanted : you. I never imagined even in my most foolish dreams that one day I could have a woman like you by my side.

Please take this road with me...

I don't ask you to give me your answer now but only to let me try to prove you what I said. Because this time I believe every word that I say and I will do more than just promise you things.

**_To be continued_**

**AN :** Nothing more to say.

Guest reviewer : I will certainly take your wish of seeing Henry's reaction when Catherine will go missing or when she will be kidnapped but for the story to work, it will happen later. I hope you'll understand.

_Laura D._


	13. Chapter 13

**AN :** Here's is a new update ! And Catherine's reaction… I am back from London soooo I'm posting another chapter for you all ! Hope you will like it.

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended...

_**Chapter 13 : **_

Tears were rolling down Catherine's cheeks. He was saying all she had ever wanted to hear but could she believe him ? Could she give him one last chance ? Could she survive the fall if he let her down ? Was she strong and foolish enough to take this risk ?

She couldn't believe what she was about to answer but this day had made her realise many things too...

She turned around to face him with her still shiny eyes and tears on her cheeks and said : « Alright Henry, you have one last chance to prove yourself. Don't think that it will be easy. I'm waiting more than words so easely spoken. I want actions.

I haven't forgotten that you nearly killed me a few hours ago and I haven't forgotten all the women you took in your bed. »

« Thank you.» He said. He couldn't believe his ears. She has agreed ! Now was the time to make things right...

-/-/-/-/-/

After this Catherine put on her nightgown and applied several lotions and creams all over her body.

« We could go to the nursery to see the children. What do you think ? » He said tenderly.

« I would love that. It's been so much time since I last saw them. They believe I'm dead. »

« I'm sorry Catherine... for all of this. »

« I have already told you Henry. I want more than words. »

« I know but I wanted to tell you this never the less. »

« Well, if my husband allows me to see my children I will not loose one more second. » She said, heading to the door. But Henry took her wrist gently and said while realising the extent of his mistakes : « Catherine... you are free to see them whenever you like. »

« I'm glad to hear that but I must remind you that you too are free to see them whenever you like. How much time has it been since the last time you saw Margot ? » She said looking directly into his eyes.

« Since she was two months... » He answered while looking down with shame.

« Yes, well I think it will be a good time for you to meet your daughter, Henry. »

« Catherine... I'm sorry... »

She looked into his eyes to see if he was truly meaning it.

He was...

« Henry - she said seriously - I have said that I don't want promises but please, promise me that even if it doesn't work between us you will still visit the children. »

« Of course » He said and they headed to the nursery... together...

-/-/-/-/-/

« Have someone already told them that I am not dead ? » She said in a cold tone.

« Hum... I don't think so... maybe I should go and tell them that you will come cause if not they will not understand... » Said Henry ashamed.

« It would be best. I'm waiting here. »

Henry gave her a smile and entered the nursery.

The moment he was in he saw two little faces with tears down their cheeks. Margot was already sleeping...

Henry who didn't know what to do sit at the edge of the bed and said : « I have a great new... »

« No papa, there is no great news for us today. Mother is dead... » Charles said while sobbing.

« In fact maybe she is not dead. » He said a small smile on his lips.

« What do you mean, papa ? » Said little Henri with hope.

At this moment Catherine choose to enter the room. Instantly the boys eyes grew wider and they rushed to their mother who was waiting with open arms and shiny eyes.

« MAMA ! We thought we would never see you again. » Said Charles.

« My darling boys, mama is here now and I think I am going to stay. »

« What do you mean « you think you are going to stay » ? You would not leave us ? Would you ? » Said little Henry with apprehension.

« I don't want to but that's up to your father » Said Catherine while looking at the opposite of the room in Henry's direction.

At this moment both of the boys looked at their father.

« Please papa, we don't want mama to die. Please... » Begged little Henry.

The tone of his son broke the King's heart. How could he have been such a fool...

« Of course, I have made the greatest mistake of my life. I can see that now. I'm sorry... » The King said looking down.

Immeadiatly a smile could be seen on each of their son's faces. And to Henry great surprise the two of them came closer to him and kissed each of his cheeks and said : « Thank you, papa. »

And Henry knew, this is how he wanted to live, with his wife and with his children.

« I think it's time for my princes to go to bed, hum ? » Said Catherine while smiling.

« Oh no mama please ! » Said Charles.

But Catherine gave him a look that meant everything.

« Alright... but will you read us a story ? » Asked the little boy.

« Of course » The Queen said, giving a warm smile.

« Will papa stay as well ? » Asked little Henry.

Catherine looked at her husband to see his answer.

« Of course, I will » The King said.

And the royal couple stayed and read a story to the two princes of France.

-/-/-/-/-/

Outside the nursery

« Well... » Said Catherine.

Henry took her hand in his warm and bigger one and kissed it.

« Goodnight Catherine. May I hope to see you tomorrow at breakfast ? »

Catherine who was utterly surprised and stunned by the way he played with words answered : « You may. Goodnight Henry. »

And with that he gave her a smile and left.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN :** Who wants to see that breakfast ?

Don't forget to leave a review, please ! It always warms my heart !

And if you wants special things to happen tell me !

_( I know that Catherine agrees quickly to give him another chance but it's only a chance to prove himself and after all when you are so close to death and so close to loose everything you realise a lot of things. _

_Well… It will not be easy fo him to win her back...)_

;)

_Laura D._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 :**_

In her way back to her rooms, Catherine couldn't help but think if all of this could work. If Henry truly has changed. If he truly loved her. If he truly could be faithful to her…

She was also questionning her own abilities. Could she forgive him. Could she trust him again… She realised that she was afraid. In fact, she was completly lead by her fears. Until then, she has always put her love for Henry behind her fear of loosing him but today she realised that it had to change because if not, their relationship was doomed to end…

And the Queen of France fell asleep thinking about the memories of her past.

/-/-/-/-/

Next morning

Catherine woke up in her bed and was feeling a bit queasy due to her pregnancy.

Fortunately, there was only one month left before leaving the first trimester of her pregnancy, which would hopefully mark the end of all these disturbing symptoms.

She drank water from the glass on her bedside table.

She asked the servants to help her dress. She choose a red and gold dress and the matching crown and jewelry. Her hair were half up because she remembered that her husband prefered when she let them down… She shouldn't be encouraging him but…

And once she was ready she took a deep breath and headed to the dinning room.

She was nearly arrived when she heard children's laughter she couldn't help but smile.

When she entered the room she sighed, she was reassured that her husband had not yet arrived.

What she saw warmed her heart.

Charles, Henri and Margot were playing while waiting for their mother to come.

When they saw her they rushed to her and nearly knocked her off her feet.

« Hello my darlings » She said laughing with her children. « You need to be more careful lovelies, otherwise you might hurt the baby in mama's belly » She said with a bright smile.

« OHHHH ! This means that I am going to be a big brother again ? » Asked little Henri.

« Yes, sweetheart. You are all going to be a big brother or a big sister! » She said looking at her little princess.

Margot who was looking at her mother sceptically came closer and patted softly Catherine's growing belly.

« Your belly is so small ! There can't be a baby in it ! » Said her daughter.

The Queen smiled at the innocence of her little girl and answered « But there is ! It's just that the baby is very small for now... »

« Smaller than me ? » Asked Margot, turning her head in doubt, her little hand still on her mother's belly.

« Yes darling, smaller than you. » Laughed Catherine.

At this instant the King entered the room and noticed his daughter's hands on his wife's belly. He smiled...

When they saw their father the princes ran to him and Charles said : « Papa ! You won't believe me ! Mama is pregnant ! »

« Goodmorning everyone ! Yes Charles, your mother is pregnant this means that both you and your brother have to protect her. » The King said in his most formal voice.

« Of course, we will ! » Said the boys, a moment later they were gone. Both of them were already chasing each other around the table.

Catherine realised that Margot seems to have dissapeard but suddenly she felt something tugging at the back of her skirts…

The Queen turned around and whispered into her daughter's ear : « What is it sweetheart ? »

« Who is it, Mama ? He is so tall… He scares me a bit… Why Charles and Henri seems not to be afraid of him ? » Whispered Margot, putting both of her hands around her mouth to prevent other to hear what she was saying.

Catherine couldn't suppress a smile, seeing how many questions her daughter was able to ask in the same minute.

« You don't have to be scared of him, darling. He is the King of France and your father... »

« The King of France ? Ohhh… we shouldn't be whispering like that if he is the King of France ! » Said Margot.

« No, but I'm sure he will understand if you greet him with your finest bow. » Said Catherine playfully.

«You think it will be good enough ? » Asked the princess full of worry.

« I do » Answered the Queen, then she turned around facing her husband and putting both of her hand on Margot's shoulders in encouragement.

Her daughter shyly stepped toward her father, made her finest bow and waited for him to talk to her as her teachers taught her.

« Goodmorning Margaret. How are you today ? » The King said as softly as he could. He looked discreetly at his wife who was smiling tenderly and then returned his gaze on his daughter.

« Goodmorning father. Very well thank you and you ? » Answered the little girl.

« I'm delighted to meet you, Margaret. »

« You can call me Margot, father... » She said unsure if she should said that. God she was so nervous…

Henry smiled and kneeled to be at her level of vision and be able to look in her eyes. « It would please your father very much if you call him papa, Margot. » He said gently.

« Alright papa. » She said looking down.

« Tell me does your old papa scares you ? » He asked tenderly while tickeling her sides.

«No, no, no, no…. Please… stop… » Margot was wiggling around so much she laughed.

« Only if you promise me not to be scared of him ever. » He said still tickeling her.

« Alright papa… ah...ah...ah… please… stop this... » Said Margot between two laughs.

God ! She was laughing so much that she couldn't breathe.

At this words the King stopped, took Margot in his arms and got up.

Then he whispered in his princess ear : « Do you like chocolates, princess ? »

Suddenly the little girl's eyes shone and she answered : « Oh yes ! I love chocolates ! »

« In that case... »

Henry used an old trick and made appear a chocolate behind his daughter's ear.

Putting it under her nose, he said : « For my little girl... »

Margot opened her mouth in surprise and looked at her father as if he was a super hero like the ones in the stories her mother was reading her…

She was about to take it when she remembered… Her mother didn't like when she ate chocolate this early in the morning and especially before having breakfast.

The princess turned her head toward her mother and said : « Can I ? Please Mama ? »

Her daughter was looking at her with an unresistable grin. What mother could say no ?

« Alright, princess. But I hope it won't ruin your meal ?! » Said the Queen.

« Oh ! I promise you it won't ! » Said the princess while taking the chocolate from her papa's hand.

And the three of them laughed at the little girl's words.

« Haven't you forgotten something Margot ? » Said Catherine giving her a very expressive look.

« Oh, sorry… Thank you papa ! » Said the girl.

« You're welcome, princess. » Answered the King while putting her on the floor so she could go play with her brothers.

Henry smiled at his wife while putting an arm around her waist and said with a happy voice : « It didn't go too bad for a first encounter. »

« You are her hero, Henry » Said the Queen while lifting her head and looking at her husband who was watching their children playing… »

_**To be continued…**_

**AN :** I nedded to see a good family moment before...(Suspens on what will happen after.):)

Please don't forget to leave a review.

A special thank to _**Yogurtime**_ for the reviews.

_Laura.D_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN :** Hello everyone ! I hope you liked the last chapters and the encounter between Henry and Margot. In this chapter everything will not be good.

I want to thank everyone who left a review it means a lot to me !

Enjoy the reading and our majestic couple.

Disclaimer : I neither own « Reign », nor profit from this story. No plagiarism is intended.

_**Chapter 15 : **_

_Later that day_

The King was having a meeting with his advisors about the cost of war in Scotland when a man who was carrying a letter stormed through the doors…

Henry instantly got up : « What is it ? »

« A message from your spies in Calais, Majesty » Answered the man.

The King took it and waved off the messanger. He couldn't believe was he was reading… It couldn't be happening…

The lords in the room were all waiting to see Henry's reaction.

The sovereign looked up and said : « The english ! They are attacking us from Calais ! Prepare the army. » And with that he was gone.

He was walking in the corridors thinking about how should he annonce to Catherine that he was going to war against the english. He knew that even when they were in worse than bad terms she was always worried when he went fighting…

After a moment he found himself at his wife chamber's doors. It seems that their trip is going to be postponed…

He knocked and waited to hear the answer.

Inside the room the Queen who was working on papers of utmost importance and who specified that she was not to be disturbed went to the door and prepared herself from yelling at the person who dared to disturb her.

She opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw… Henry. She opened her mouth several time, trying to find something to say but her husband spoke first.

« May I enter ? There is something you need to know. » And she let him in…

Catherine sat behind her desk but Henry was pacing back and forth before her.

« You might as well sit down or you'll finish by making a hole in my carpet. » Said Catherine, smiling.

He returned her smile and took a seat.

« Well, I suppose there is no good way to say that to you... » But he was cut off by her.

« It's okay Henry, I understand... » She said looking down. « At least you have not yet damage me or the children too much... »

The King didn't understand what she was saying… « What are you talking about, Catherine ? »

She looked into his eyes and answered : « I understand if you want to return to Diane and the others... »

Henry got up and kneeled before her taking her hands in his.

« Returning to Diane is the last this that I want to do, Catherine. This morning with the children that is how I want to live the rest of my life. With you and no other one by my side… Nothing is more certain than my fellings for you, Caterina. I have always loved you and I always will. »

Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. « That is how I want to live too… Don't leave. » She whispered.

« I won't » He answered.

How was he supposed to talk to her now ? He knew that she would be sad but he had to tell her…

« Catherine, England has attacked our forces in Calais. And… I… I need to go to war with my men, we'll leave tomorrow... »

« I understand, Henry… This not mean that I will not worry to death for you but I do understand that you must lead your men… I… All I ask is you to return to me alive. I… I can't loose you, Henry. Especially now… » She said rubbing her belly with one hand.

_« She said that she can't loose me… This is an improvement… » Thought the King._

Putting his hand over the one she had placed on herbelly he said : « Darling, I will return to you as the contrary isn't an option. »

She smiled and he returned her smile.

_« This man will really be the death of me… » Thought the Queen._

« How long will it take for you to come back ? » She knew that nobody knew the answer to this question but she was so in need of reassurance…

« The shorter the better but I think between two weeks and six months... » He answered.

At this the pregnant Queen broke in tears. She snuggleup agaisnt Henry's chest and grabbed his shirt with her hands while sobbing.

Henry took her in his arms and made what he could to try to soothe her fears…

« This baby needs a father as the other ones of our children and… I need you. » Said Catherine while crying.

« Catherine look at me. » He asked gently and she made as she was bid.

« Our baby will have a father, our other children will have their father back and I will return to you. » He whispered.

And she began to sob again and snuggle up back on his chest.

« Hold me » She asked so quietly that Henry nearly didn't understood.

« Oh Catherine » He sighed.

And he held her on his chest until sunset, whispering conforting things into her ear and rubbing circles down her back. And finally, she began to calm herself and fell asleep by listening to his strong heartbeat resonating through her…

/-/-/-/-/

_A few hours later…_

It was dinner time and both of them promised to the children that they would both be there. The King didn't want to wake her up but he had to because he knew that if he didn't Catherine herself would be upset to have broken a promise she had made to their children.

So he began to spoke « Caterina, amore moi. »

The Queen began to stir and she sighed in her sleep but she didn't woke up so Henry tried again : « Darling, I'm sorry but the children are waiting for us. »

At his words she opened her eyes, lifted her head from his chest and looked in his eyes.

He could see that she was lost and it saddened him.

« Henry… I… I'm such a mess, sorry... » She said shameful.

« No no, darling don't be sorry for that never be sorry for showing how much you care about me... » He said, lifting her chin.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

« And you're not a mess, Caterina. You are my mess and I love you. »

She smiled and they headed to the dinning room together…

_The dinner went well, each of their children telling them their stories of the day and everyone laughing until they had to annoouce them that their father was going to war._

« What is war, papa ? » Asked Margot.

Henry who was not prepared to this question answered as best as he could : « Well, war is an armed struggle between two contries »

« Or between two groups of people who don't share the same beliefs » Added his wife.

« Humm » Said the little girl.

« I am sure you will beat them all, papa » Said Charles.

Henry chuckled and answered : « I hope so, young man. Rest assured that your father will not be easily beaten »

/-/-/-/-/

_After dinner_

They have tucked all the children in bed and they were now heading toward Catherine's rooms.

When they arrived at the door they turned to each other and Henry said : « I'm sorry, I've promised you a trip and... » But she put a finger on his mouth to stop him.

« I know and we'll make this trip when you will return to me. »

After bidding her goodnight, he turned to leave but she called him back « Henry, I… I would very much like you to stay with me tonight. »

He smiled, he couldn't be happier.

They were so tired that they just changed into their night clothes and went to bed but Catherine carried a bottle of what seems to be some kind of oil.

« What is that for ? » He asked tenderly.

« I apply it every night on my stomach. It's from Cairo. It helps with the baby developement. » She said as she sitted on the bed next to her husband and as she began rubbing the oil all over her belly.

« May I ? » He asked timidly.

« Yes, of course » She answered softly and he began to gently rub her belly until all the oil was absorbed by her skin. He was mesmerized…

« I want to do this every night when I will return… only if you want... »

« It will be my pleasure. In the mean time I will think of you every night when I will do it. And the rest of the day too... » She confessed

And the royal couple fell asleep in the arms of each other, wishing that the morning would never come and do them apart…

_**To be continued**_**...**

**AN :** Don't forget to leave a review, please.

Ps : This will not be a war story.

Some events in the story might never have happened in History or in the TV show but… this is fanfiction.

**LOVE YOU ! **

_Laura D._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : **Hello everyone. Is there someone that is still reading ?

If yes, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, please.

Let's go !

Disclaimer : I neither own « Reign », nor profit from this story. No plagiarism is intended.

_**Chapter 16 : **_

The sun was beginning to rise in the sky and his light was beaming through the windows.

Henry began to stir and he opened his eyes. He could see that Catherine was not yet awaken and choose not to woke her up because she needed to rest after yesterday's emotions.

He stayed a bit longer, apreciating her marvelous scent before duty called him back.

The King got up and dressed with his yesterday's clothes. He then came closer to the bed and kissed his wife's forehead. Then he left to see the progress of the preparations of the army but not before writing a note for Catherine and putting it on his side of the bed.

A few minutes later the Queen woke up in an empty bed. Her eyes still closed she was patting Henry's side to be sure that he was not there when her hand felt a piece of paper.

She was afraid. Could he have left without saying goodbye ?

She opened her eyes, sitted on her bed and began to read the letter.

_Amore mio,_

_No, I haven't left without saying goodbye to you. _

(he knew her too well. She thought and sighed in relief.)

_I'm sorry not to have waited for you to woke up but there were issues that I needed to deal with._

_We should leave at midday._

_With all my love , _

_Henri'_

Midday, midday, midday, midday. Catherine thought. She didn't want him to leave but if they were leaving at lunchtime, she had enough time to do what she needed to do.

After taking her breakfast with her children and having soothed their fears, answered to their questions and listened to them when they told her what they have dreamed about, the Queen went to her chambers and called lady Yvonne.

« You have called for me, Majesty ? » Asked the lady while entering Catherine's personnal quarters.

« Yes Yvonne, take a seat. » And the woman did as commanded.

« - For how many years have you been at my service ?

\- Two decades, your Grace.

-Very well, I have a special mission for you. This is something that I cannot ask to anyone else. I want you to go with my husband to see if he can be faithful to me. He musn't know that you are spying him, under _any _circumstances.

\- Of course Majesty.

\- You will write to me every two days to keep me informed of what you have seen.

\- Yes, my Queen.

Yvonne curtesyed and began to turn around and walk away but stopped at Catherine's words.

\- Twenty years at my side must be enough to know that I don't like to be lied to or to be taken for a fool by anyone.

The lady curtesyed again in acknowledgment and the Queen waved off Yvone with one hand. »

It would be Henry's final test. If he stay faithful to her during the time he is away, she could let go and try to trust him again if not… it will be the end of this dream…

She knew that in the camp there were always ladies to fulfil the needs a

of the soldiers and to reward them for their exploits on the battlefield but Henry is no soldier he is the King of France and if he want to have a last chance with her he would have to prove himself. And what better proof than this one, Catherine thought.

/-/-/-/-/

_Midday._

The Valois family was outside. They were all in heavy coats due to the freezing winter wind. It's was snowing, normally all the children would play, make snowmen, snowball battles and laughing until they can't breathe but today their were all silent…

Even if Henry wasn't the best father, his children loved hi deeply and they were all more than sad to see him leave to war.

As the King came closer to his family, he saw the tears down the cheeks of his youngest sons and the unshed ones in the eyes of the older ones. Then, he looked at Catherine… She was desperatly trying not to cry in front of the children.

He sighed and said with a sad smile « Don't worry darlings, I will return, I promise. I always have. »

All the children nodded their heads and Charles said « We will think off you and send you our force »

Wipping away his son's tears he answered : « I count on that. Promise me you all will take care off your mother while I am away. »

« We will, papa » Said the children together.

Henry looked at Francis and Claude and they nodded their heads and smiled at him.

The King kissed all the children on the cheek. When he finished he noticed that Magot was shaking and said « I think you should go back inside, it's freezing here. I love you. »

« We love you » Answered his heirs and then they left and headed toward the warmth of the castle leaving their parents alone.

They were far enough when Catherine broke out in tears.

_Damn hormones, _she thought.

« No no, darling please, don't cry » He said taking her in his arms.

The moment her head touched his chest a new wave of tears began to run down her cheeks and she sobbed.

« I love you and I will return to you, cara » He whispered in her ear.

Lifting her head from his chest she kissed him with love, passion and despair while putting an handkerchief in his pocket.

« I can't live without you, Henry. » She sobbed.

« You won't have to, Caterina. » He answered

« I... » But those three simple words couldn't come out of her mouth.

« I know. » Henry said, then kissed her belly and her lips again before letting go of her and turning away toward his horse.

At the last moment she grabbed his arm and said : « See you soon, caro »

He kissed her one last time in response before nearly running to his black stallion because if he stayed a moment longer he would not have the strengh to leave his wife.

He mounted his horse, smiled at her and said « I'll write to you. » And he dug his spurs into the animal's flanks and left followed by his men.

Catherine saw the lady Yvonne walking past her on a horse. The woman was looking at the Queen, they shared an expressive look and Catherine nodded her head.

Catherine stayed outside before the gates until the soldiers could no longer be seen.

She was still crying and decided to take a walk in the gardens to clear her mind.

She sat on a stone bench near the frozen lake and she realized… She had already fallen for him. She wanted him so desperatly… To feel his strong arms around her, to feel his heartbeat resonating through her, to breathe in his so masculine scent, to hear the sound of his voice, to feel his lips against her skin…

She wanted to trust him with her heart again and she hoped that he meant what he said to her because it was too late, she has given him her heart and should he betray her she wan't sure she would survive.

After a few moments alone, thinking about her husband and what she should do with her heart, she decided to return to the castle. The children were studying and she needed to rule France while Henry was away. She was already missing him…

/-/-/-/-/

_On the way to Calais_

Henry and his men were moving at good speed and if the road was clear they would arrive in Calais before night.

So they would be able to attack at dawn.

Alone, on his horse, at th head off several thousands of men there was only one person he could think of… Catherine.

Oh, how he wished he could go back to her… but as King he had to led the soldiers to victory and show to those english all the strengh of France.

But he was already missing her…

_**To be continued…**_

**AN :** I hope you enjoyed !

Love you !

_Laura D._


	17. Chapter 17

**AN :** Here we go again !

Yogurtime : Thank you for your review and for keeping reading this story.

You'll have the answer very soon.

THANK YOU A LOT !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I do NOT make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 17 : **_

_A forest near Calais_

« HALT » Said the King.

« General ! Make sure the perimeter is secured for 100 meters round, place archers and your advanced team on the edge of the forest. We will bivouac here and at dawn we'll strike » Ordered Henry while dismounting his horse.

« On your orders, Majesty » And General Irwin did as commanded.

« And… tell them to put up my tent, Eugene »

« Of course. »

« And when you will have finish your tasks, come take a drink with me. »

« With pleasure, your Grace. »

The man who was more like the King's friend, bowed and went to acomplish his tasks.

/-/-/-/-/

_In Catherine's chambers_

It was dusk and the Queen had finally finished all her appointments and meetings.

She was alone, sitting on her bed, her head held down.

After a few minutes, she heard a conversation between her guards and another person behind her doors.

« Her Majesty doesn't want to be disturbed. She told us to let no one in unless it was her children. »

« I am the wife of the Dauphin. »

« You certainly are but you are not one of her children. »

« Let her in » Called Catherine, recognizing Mary's voice.

A second later the door opened. What Mary saw didn't please her. Catherine was looking the floor, an handkerchief in her hand.

« -Catherine...

\- Oh, Mary, sorry, I… sorry… Said the Queen, getting up fastly, making a few steps toward the widows and drying her tears.

What is it that you want, Mary ? She said still showing her back to the other woman.

\- I just came to see how you were doing.

-Perfectly fine, thank you.

\- Please Catherine, you are not « perfectly fine ».

The French Queen didn't answered so Mary decided to came closer to her. Putting her right hand on Catherine's shoulder she finally talked.

\- I understand, Catherine. I know how you must be feeling.

\- Oh no ! You don't… Answered the Medici Queen, while turning to face the Scottish teenage Queen.

\- No, you don't know the pain in my chest everytime I think of him. You don't know how much I want to cry everytime I have a meeting and I turn my head to find an empty throne beside me. You don't know how much I miss is voice, is laughter, is eyes, all of him ! Said Catherine, increasing the volume of her voice at every word she uttered. So much that she finished screaming in despair at the younger woman's face.

-You're right… I don't know your pain. But what I know is that it is not the first time Henry went to war. He is more than capable to survive and he will. He is strong not only physically but also mentally, Catherine. And… you are giving him an excellent reason to return alive. Said the Scottish Queen while looking at her mother in law's growing belly.

Putting her hand where her child grew, Catherine answered :

\- Precisely, what if he didn't return ? This child would never know is father !

What if…

But Mary cut her off

-He will return.

\- And if he returns and he had cheated on me ! What would I do ? I cannot support another heartbreak… And I can only hope because it's too late… I have given him my heart despite everything that we have done to each other… I can't stop to love him and secretly… I have never wanted to… She admitted looking down in defeat.

\- He will not cheat on you.

_I pray that you won't Henry. Thought Mary._

\- You know, we have tried before… to fix us… to fix what's left of our marriage. And it always ended up with him returning to that parasite Diane and the others…

\- I know, Catherine. But think : If you don't give him this last chance, won't you regret it all your life ? Thinking about « What if I had trusted him ? Could he have truly changed ? » This is not a way to live.

And IF, it doesn't work whitch I highly doubt, you won't have any regrets, you would have given him his chance.

\- But, can I ? Am I strong enough to take that risk ? Asked Catherine, eyes searching for answer.

\- If there is one person who could do that, it is you. You are the strongest person I have ever known, Catherine.

\- I am lost, Mary. I don't know what to do.

\- Listen to your heart, for once in your life. You won't regret it. »

And with that, Mary turned around to leave. Her hand on the door handle, she said with a smile : If you need anything or if you just need to talk, call for me.

« Thank you » Answered Catherine.

/-/-/-/-/

_In the forest, near Calais_

The King was planning the attack with his generals. They would send a small group of men to attack the english by the south while they would go around Calais with the rest of the army to surprise them by attacking by the north.

« Yes, this is the best strategy » Agreed general Moreau.

« I apreciate your cooperation in those difficult times. Go get some rest. God willing we will succeed tomorrow. » Said Henry.

All the men bowed to their King before leaving the coucil tent. All but Eugene Irwin.

Henry fell on his chair, sighing. He was tired and preocuppied, noticed his old friend.

« - What is it ?

\- Ah Eugene… Take a seat and pour me a whiskey.

The general did as the King said and sat down in front of Henry. After a few moments of silence, Henry took a sip and started talking.

\- I can't stop thinking about her…

\- Who ? Asked his friend.

\- The Queen… I miss her…

\- If you want I can call for a woman to come to…

But the general did't had the chance to finish is sentence. He was cut off by the King.

\- NO ! Did you not hear me ? I miss HER ! I miss her scent, I miss her laughter, I miss her eyes… I miss her…

He said as his body tense and he straitened up on his chair, putting his elbow over the wooden table.

\- You love her.

\- Yes, yes I do. He admitted while leaning back into his chair.

I always have and I always will. I know it must be difficult to believe bearing in mind the behaviour I had just some days ago… But I do…

\- I know, Henry. Every one can see it. The way you look at her when you think no one is watching, the way you breathe her perfume every time she walk before you… And she loves you.

\- She never told me, recently… He admitted.

\- Her actions are speaking for her. The way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching, the way she breathes your perfume every time you walk before her…

The two men shared a laugh.

_We have been doing this during two decades and we never realized it, fortunately, the recent events made me realize. Thought Henry._

Seeing his friend yawning, the King decided that it would be best if they go to rest now. They would have a long day tomorrow and the days after, the english would not be easly beaten.

Changing into more comfortable clothes, Henry couldn't help but think of his pregnant wife and of his children.

Putting his day clothes on the chair beside his « bed », he saw something coming out of his leather pants pocket.

He touched it. It was made of white high quality silk. What was it doing in his pocket ?

He took it and realized it was an hankerchief.

But wait ! Something was enbroidered with gold thread.

It was words :

_I love you_

_Con tutto il mio cuore. _

_CDM_

He smiled, he didn't knew much in italian but this, he understood perfectly.

He had won her again, he knew it would be his last chance and he was ceratinly not going to ruin everything…

He laid on his bed, hankerchief in hand and dreaming of the day he would come back to her. Because he would ! The contrary wasn't even thinkable.

/-/-/-/-/

_In the Queen's chambers_

After Mary's departure, she prayed God to protect her husband then changed into her nightgown and went to bed carrying with her a small bottle of oil from Cairo.

And as promised she rubbed her belly with it, while thinking of her beloved husband.

When she finally found sleep, she made a nightmare… Henry was killed…

When she woke up in shock, she was covered in sweat and found it difficult to breathe.

_God, this was going to be a long night. She thought._

_**To be continued…**_

**AN :** Hope you enjoyed ! Will Henry resist when the good-time girls will shamelessly offering themselves to him ? Only the future will bring us the answer.

_Laura D._


	18. Chapter 18

**AN : **Don't forget to tell me if you like this story or if you have ideas for the next chapters.

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I do NOT make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 18 : **_

_Next morning in Catherine's chambers_

She nearly hadn't slept of the night and as every morning she was queasy.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw Henry, killed before her eyes. In her nightmare, she was screaming, she was trying to move but she couldn't.

It was as if she wasn't there. Nobody could hear her and nobody could see her. She was just there, watching this bloody spectacle and she could do nothing…

_« I should go and see Nostradamus. He could surely give me something to help me sleep peacefully. The same medicine I took every time Henry went to war… »Catherine thought._

She got up and called for a servant to help her dress. She choose a simple very light green dress with silver embroidery. Her belly could not yet be seen, unless you pay attention. Another girl braided her hair back and fixed it with an emerald pin.

After that, she went in the royal family private dinning room and took breakfast with her children and Mary. They all conforted each other and once the breakfast was over, the children went with their studies and Catherine went to see Nostradamus.

/-/-/-/-/

_Campsite, 4 hours before dawn. _

The soldiers were preparing themselves while the King and his generals where discussing of the last details of the attack.

« Yes, it's the best way » Agreed Henry.

And the generals were off.

«- General Irwin. A word. Called the King at the last moment.

\- Yes, Majesty.

\- I want you to lead the group of men who will attack by the South. I know it's risky but this requires experience and I see no one but you, Eugene.

\- I am more than honored, Henry. Said the general bowing and turning to leave the tent.

He was about to leave when Henry added :

\- And manage to stay alive.

\- Be assured of my entire cooperation.

Both men smiled at that and then the general Irwin was gone.

Ten minutes later it was time to go. The King put on his armor, took his sword mounted his horse and left with the biggest part of his army to by-pass Calais while the rest of the men and Irwin stayed in the camp, waiting dawn to strike.

Three hours later, Henry and his men arrived at a hill situated in the North of Calais. Behind this hill was one of the english campsites. They would hide here, waiting for the good time to strike.

A few moments later he heard trumpets and saw the soldiers moving in the South direction. It was time. Irwin had attacked and now he had to close the trap on the english. Encircle them and slaughter them all.

He drew his sword and led the charge.

« AAAAAAAAH ! EVERYONE WITH ME ! WE ARE GOING TO SHOW TO THOSE ENGLISH WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FRENCH ! » Yelled the King while lauching his horse in full galop.

« YES MAJESTY ! ALL WITH THE KING ! » Yelled back General Moreau.

And all the men followed their leader while screaming with anger and determination.

/-/-/-/-/

_Nostradamus's office_

The seer heard a knock on the door.

_Who could it possibly be, at this hour ? _He thought while openning the door.

« - Goodmorning Nostradamus. I hope I am not disturbing. Said Catherine.

-Goodmorning, Majesty. Even if you were disturbing, I couldn't posssibly kick you out.

And they both chuckled at how very true Nostradamus's statement was.

\- I was only saying that to be polite, apparenty it's a fail. She laughed.

\- I have something to ask you, Nostradamus. She continued

\- Come in. He said while stepping aside to let her in. »

Catherine was standing in the middle of the room and Nostradamus went behind his desk to continue to make the potion he has started to prepare before she came.

Seeing that she didn't talk, he looked back at her and said :

« - So. What do you want to ask me.

\- Well… my nightmares have returned. And… I wondered if you could give me some medicine to sleep more… peacefully.

\- Certainly my Queen. »

He began to prepare the potion and could help but to let his curiosity get the better of him.

« Excuse the question but… with your husband away. Am I right to think that these are the same nightmares you had when you were younger when his Majesty went to war ? » The seer asked while mixing the medicine.

« Yes… yes it is... » Answered the Queen honestly.

« Catherine, I know you well enough to say that it would be usless to try to convince you to stop worrying over your husband but please… think of your baby… stress is not good for a pregnant woman… »

Catherine laughed ironically and answered : « I am not only a pregnant woman… I am the pregnant Queen of France. I have duties and I can't simply avoid stress. Stress is part of a monarch's life. »

« I know but take care of yourself, especially in your condition… » Said Nostradamus while handing her a vial with brown liquid.

« One sip. No more. » He instructed his Queen.

Catherine nodded, thanked him and left to attend to her queenly duties of the day…

/-/-/-/-/

_Back to the campsite_

« This was a glorious battle but it won't be enough to beat the english. This country as attacked ours ! They have taken Calais and killed many of our brothers ! We CAN'T let them take ANYTHING else ! AND WE WILL FIGHT THEM TO THE DEATH !

WON'T WE ?»

« YES WE WILL ! » Answered the army.

« Long live King Henry ! » Yelled General Irwin.

« LONG LIVE KING HENRY ! » Yelled back the army.

« And now go and honor those who have fallen today. » Said Henry and then he retired and went to his tent. »

/-/-/-/-/

_Later that night in the campsite near Calais_

Several women have arrived in the campsite to… satisfy the soldiers's needs. You could hear woman's laughs and see them dangling themselves in front of the men.

« Where is the King ? » Asked the lady Isabelle to the General Moreau.

« He is surely down the stream, washing himself. » Answered the General.

The girl thanked the man and went in search of the King.

A few minutes later she found Henry in the middle of the river, only wearing his pants.

The King was too occupied to wash his body so he didn't see the girl arriving.

The girl took off her clothes silently until she was wearing nothing but her white coton gown.

She went into the water behind Henry and asked :

« May I help you, your Majesty ? »

The King was so surprised to hear a voice so close to him that he nearly dropped his soap into the river. He turn around with the speed of light.

« Who are you ? What are you doing here ? » He asked on the defensive.

Isabelle laughed and answered : « You don't have to worry. My name is Isabelle and I was looking for you. »

« What is it ? Had the english attacked us ?! » He asked, worried.

« No, no they haven't. Everything is under control, your Grace. »

« So why were you looking for me ? » He asked angrily putting his hands over his hips.

Making a few steps foward and putting her hand on his chest she said seductivly :

« I thought we could help each other. »

« I don't need your help. » Answered Henry while turning to get out of the river but Isabelle grabbed his arm and said : « I am scottish and one of Kenna's old friends… »

Taking back his arm from her he said : « Nice to meet you but... » But he was cut off by Isabelle's lips pressed against his.

Not even a second later he pushed her away causing her to nearly fall into the water.

« What IN GOD'S NAME are you doing ? » Screamed the King, eyes darkened with fury.

« I thought... » But this time he cut her off.

« You thought wrong ! » He said firmly.

« What is it ? Am I not pretty enough ? » Asked the insolant little brat.

« I. Love. My. Wife. ! And I am not going to throw away my last chance for you _or for anyone !_ And to answer your question, with forty degrees of fever, her hair mess up and glassy eyes, the Queen is always a million times more beautiful than you at your best. Goodbye. » Responded the King while finishing to put on his shirt.

One moment later he was gone back to camp leaving behind him an Isabelle who was more than angry to have been tossed aside like that by the King of France.

Lady Yvonne who had witnessed all the scene and heard every bit of the conversation between the sovereign King and the girl suppressed a laugh and followed Henry discretly, on the way back to the campsite.

When Henry arrived he went directly to his tent and ordered his dinner to be prepared and brought to him.

Directly after returning from the river, Yvonne wrote to her Queen to inform her of what she saw today.

The scottish lady wrote to her friend Kenna and told her of Henry new found affection for his wife.

His meal on his left side the King of France began to write two letters…

_**To be continued… **_

**AN :** Hope you enjoyed, _**don't forget to leave a review, **__**please**_

**;)**

To whom the letters - the King is writting - are adressed ?

_Laura D._


	19. Chapter 19

**AN :** Hope you enjoyed the last chapters.

Here is the answer as to whom the letters are adressed.

**Kenna is not married to Bash and was still Henry's mistress…**

Sorry for the delay but school is back so I have some (annoying) work to do…

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I do NOT make profit of this story.

Yougurtime : Yes, but will it last ?

;)

Guest reviewer : I'm glad you enjoyed this story. And here is another chapter :)

_**Chapter 19 :**_

_His meal on his left side the King of France began to write two letters… _

_A few days later, in the Queen's chambers_

Catherine was in her way to her chamber's after another exhausting day at court, because as regent and in the absence of the King she was left alone to deal with the problems that were usually resting on two pairs of shoulders…

She was only a few steps away from her chamber's doors when a messanger arrived and said while bowing to her : « Majesty, I have something for you from the front line and another letter for you.»

Her eyes lit up instantly…

_Finally… She thought_

Taking the papers from the man's hands while thanking him, she went to her rooms.

Sitting in her chair, taking a deep breath, she discarded the apparently anonym letter and took the one with her husband's official seal on it.

She opened it and read :

« Dear Catherine,

We have fought a lot since we arrived in Calais.

We have also suffered many losses, but we are on the right track.

Unfortunately, it will take time to beat the English, but I have confidence in us and I know we can do it.  
Kiss the children for me and tell them I love them all.  
Goodbye, until next time.

King Henry II »

_That's all ? She thought while turning the paper to see if something was written on the other side…_

_No reassuring words, no kind words, nothing… Not even a thought for her… _

The Queen of France was now sitting at her desk, paper in hand and tears in her eyes…

A moment later, she saw the other letter at the edge of the desk.

_Maybe this one will bring me a bit of confort… She thought and began to read it. _:

« My love,

I hope you are not too shaken by my previous letter… I'm sorry… but it was necessary. The other letter I wrote you is for the privy council and the children and this one is for you. I hope you don't thought I was forgetting you because even if I wanted to I couldn't.

_Catherine smiled while the tears of saddeness of before were turning into tears of joy and were now running down her cheeks. He has not forgotten her..._

Not even a second goes by without me thinking of you. Of your smile, your lips, your eyes, your hair…

I love you and I miss you and I long to return to you.

You are my star, my sun, my pride and joy. You are my everything and I love you more than anything Catherine.

Take care of yourself and of our children especially the one that grows in you.

Your husband. »

_I love you too Henry, I love you too… Thought Catherine._

The Queen of France read the letter time and again until she was disturbed by a knock on the door. She dryed her joyful tears and took a serious expression before bidding the person to enter.

« - Excuse me, Majesty. But I have a message for you.

\- From whom ?

\- Lady Yvonne, your Grace.

\- If you could come closer to give it to me, so you don't force a pregnant woman to get up.

Coming closer and giving the letter to the Queen, he said : - Pardon me, Majesty.

And with one hand she dismissed the man. »

« I hope you have not written just words in the wind, Henry… » She said to herself while opening the paper.

She read the letter which contained all the details of Henry's encounter with the scottich whore Isabelle. And she couldn't help but smile when she read Henry's answer, when he said that with forty degrees of fever, messy hair and glassy eyes, she was always a million times more beautiful than this little brat.

After all those emotions, the Queen changed into her nightgown and went to bed, carrying the bottle of oil from Cairo and the vial Nostradamus gifted her. Then, she rubbed her belly with the oil while thinking of her husband, took a sip of the potion and drifted into a more peacefull sleep.

/-/-/-/-/

_At the same moment in Kenna's chambers_

It was late and several hours have passet since sunset when Kenna heard a knock on the door.

«-Enter ! She said while getting up from her chair.

-Good evening, milady. I have a message for you.

\- Oh ! Answered the young lady. Thinking it was the King that finally wrote to her, she nearly jumped on the man and swiftly took the paper from his grasp.

-Thank you. And with that, she dismissed the man. »

Full of hope, she sat back into her chair and read the letter.

_My old friend, _

_I hope you are alright and that you are happy._

_I heard that you were the mistress of the King. As such I need to inform you that the King intends to stay faithful to the Queen. _

_I have tried to seduce him and I failed… _

_I know that as your friend I shouldn't have tried to sleep with him… _

_Forgive me… _

_Your old friend, Isabelle._

Kenna didn't mind if her friend has tried to bed the King because she knew that he would never really be all hers.

But what she was worrying over was the Queen. From the moment she arrived at court, she saw that the royal couple actually cared for each other and without doubt loved each other but each one made the other think he hated him.

_I must find a solution and quickly because if they became aware of each other's sentiments this is going to be the end of me… _Kenna thought

And she made a decision… She was going to go to the campsite and try to make Henry see reason… Maybe is wife's pregnancy could help her.

_After all Catherine's body was going to change, soon she would have the size of a horse and maybe the King would want to come to me and my perfectly thin body._ Kenna thought

It was settled then, she was leaving for the campsite tommorow, at first light.

/-/-/-/-/

_The following morning_

It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to show his colors in the night sky. Catherine had always loved this moment of the day. Wrapping herself in her velvet robe and seeing again that she would very soon need to order a bigger one made for her, she went to the window and opened it.

She was there, watching the sun rising slowly in the sky. It was so very rare for her to have the time to enjoy this beautiful spectacle that she decided to go to the East balcony just above the courtyard that led to the East gates of the castle.

Walking silently down the empty corridors, she arrived quickly at the balcony and was marveled by the view until someone began shouting order and she saw a carriage waiting.

_Even at this hour of the day I can't even be alone. _Catherine thought.

Looking down to see who dared shouting like this, she wasn't surprised to see the lady Kenna.

But where was she going ? Picked by curiosity, she concentrated more to be able to hear what this stupid girl was shouting.

_« Come on ! Move faster ! I don't want to arrive at night ! I want to see the King before he sleeps. » _

The Queen took a breath of surprise. No ! It wasn't possible ! This bitch !

What was she going to do ?

_« I will let her go… _She thought. _Yvonne will inform me of the situation and if Henry is still genuine with his affections toward me. Oh ! How I hope he won't break my heart again… »_

And with that the Queen went back to her chambers and prepared herself to face another day at court…

**_To be continued…_**

**AN :** I hope you liked this chapter. **Don't forget to leave a review, please. **

_Laura D._


	20. Chapter 20

**AN :** And another one for you my dear readers ! Hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I do not make profit of this.

_**Chapter 20 :**_

_Later that day in the campsite near the front line._

Today's offensive had given the advantage to the english but the french King was not going to surrender so easily.

When Henry returned to the camp with what was left of the army he went directly to his tent and ordered his meal to be brought to him.

Entering the tent the monarch didn't notice the woman liying on his « bed ». He sat heavily on his chair and sighed while waiting his dinner.

Rubbing his temples with his fingertips he relaxed a bit until Kenna's voice broke the silence.

«- You seem tense, my dear.

Henry quickly got up and turned around, prepared to fight the threat. But when he saw Kenna he sighed and spoke.

\- What are you doing here, Kenna ?

\- Isn't it obvious ? I'm coming to see you. She answered while coming closer to him.

\- Why ?

The girl marked a pause and continued, putting her palm on the King's chest. :

\- Because I missed you, Henry… Haven't you missed me a little ?

\- Actually… Not at all. He said while taking a step backward.

\- What ?

\- As you are here I might as well tell you now.

\- Tell me what ? Henry I don't understa… But she was cut off by the King.

\- It's over.

\- What is over ? War ?

Henry rolled his eyes at Kenna's stupidity and answered, looking into her eyes :

\- Us. You and I. It's over Kenna.

\- WHAT ? Henry ! You can't do that ! After all I have given to you ! Do you realise what… But she was again cut off by the monarch.

\- I do realise. I have found a man, a noble man who is willing to take you as his wife.

His name is lord Robert de Savoie. I have never seen him but from what I hear he is a good man. And as he lives in the Alps, far away from court he won't know that you have been my mistress and won't even know that I am behind this wedding as it's a friend of mine who took care of the matter.

\- You can't seriously consider this. She said more calmly.

\- Oh but I can and I do ! »

Alright, she was never going to make him change his mind this way. She had to play her last card : Catherine's pregnancy.

« - Think. Why would you want to send me away while your pregnant bitch of wife will no longer be able to attend to her duties to you ? »

« - She is giving me another child, another heir… I can live without mistresses. I can live without you ! But not without her. I love her.

And then marking a pause he continued : « And don't you dare speak ill of her again. »

His voice was dangerously low.

« - But, she will be as fat as an horse !»

At this the King took her by the shoulders firmly and shook her while shouting :

« - DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAY ? I SWEAR IF YOU SPEAK THIS WAY AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF, BECAUSE MY WIFE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ANYONE AND ESPACIALLY WHEN SHE IS CARRYING MY CHILD ! .HER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?

YOU WILL MARRY THIS EARL AND I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN ! »

Then he led the shaking and crying girl out of his tent.

Yvonne who by chance stood near the royal tent had heard the King shout and saw the crying Kenna being thrown out by the sovereign. She hurried back to her tent to inform the Queen of what happened.

Meanwhile, Kenna took her things and went to Savoie to marry the Earl of Savoie.

/-/-/-/-/

_And this went on during three months. Henry continued to deny every women that offered themselves to him. Yvonne continued to report everything to the Queen. And Catherine continued to rule the country and rub her belly with oil from Cairo every night while thinking of her King._

/-/-/-/-/

Today ! It was today ! Henry has beaten the english and was finally going to return to her ! Thought the five months pregnant rulling Queen.

The King has sent word yesterday that he would arrive at the castle just after lunch time.

It was time !

The whole court was gathered outside and in front of them the royal children stood with beaming smiles at the thought of their father returning from war and of course there was Catherine. She would only relax when she would see her husband leading his men back home.

_*trumpets sounds*_

Catherine took a breath. Normaly she would be able to see Henry very soon but when she saw the General Irwin leading the troops instead of the King she couldn't breathe anymore.

Francis who by the time had returned to court and his rightful place took a few steps forward and lightly took his mother's arm.

« He isn't here. Your father isn't here. » She said never turning her eyes from the approching army. »

The Dauphin answered nothing. He just stood there.

A few minutes later Irwin was just a few step before the Queen and Catherine had to ask the question. She had to know if her husband was dead…

Irwin dismounted his horse and made the steps that were between him and the Queen.

Tears in her eyes Catherine said : « The King… where is he ? »

« He has been hurt, Majesty. » Answered the general.

« Is he... » She said a single tear running down her cheek.

« No, Majesty. He is alive but seriously injured. »

« Thank God. » She sighed to the sky while putting her right hand over her belly.

The Queen turned around and called for the physicians to bring the King to her rooms and to start to take care of him.

She thanked Eugene Irwin and went to her rooms to finally see her husband.

/-/-/-/-/

_In Catherine's rooms_

She was about to enter her rooms when three physicians came through the doors.

« How is he ? » she asked rapidly and worridly.

« He has a big wound on his left leg. It has started to get infected but we were able to stop it. He has lost a lot of blood and is still unconscious. But Majesty… I… we can not garantee that he'll survive this. If he pass this night, everything will be alright but we can't affirm that he will... » Said the physician.

« Go and find the Dauphin and tell him to take care of his sibling tonight as I won't be able to do so. Inform him of the King's state of health. » Answered the Queen saddly.

« Yes, your highness » And the servant was gone.

After praying for a long time for God to let her husband live, she took off her dress and put on her nightgown. She then climbed into the bed, fortunately she found herself on Henry's right side so she couldn't risk to hurt him further.

Putting her head on his right shoulder she slid her pregnant form under the covers and whispered : « Don't leave me, Henry. I beg you don 't leave me... »

/-/-/-/-/

_Next morning in the Queen's chambers_

Catherine slowly woke up. She saw the sun beggining to rise in the sky.

And she remembered… Henry.

She turned her head to face her husband and to see if he was still alive and breathing.

How she deseperatly hope he would be ! She wouldn't forgive herself for having slept if he was no longer… How could she move forward in her life without him ?

She couldn't loose him… not now.

She put her hand against his chest just above his heart to see if she could feel the familiar strong heartbeat and feel his chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

And then… she felt it. He was breathing… he was alive…

She cried but this time it was of joy. He was still here with her. She smiled, a genuine smile and kissed her King's cheek tenderly.

Then the Queen got up being careful to put the covers back around him so he would not be cold.

Then she choose a red and gold dress that was sculpting all her curves but not in an indecent manner and took the matching jewelry.

She left the room to inform the physicians, the children and court of their sovereign King's state of health.

Fortunately, the morning sickness had stopped two months ago so she was again able to enjoy breakfeast and as everyday, she choose to take it with her children.

/-/-/-/-/

_In the Royal family's private dinning room_

_After ordering the physicians to attend the King and informing court that their King was still alive, she went where her children were waiting for her._

The pregnant Queen entered the room but it was not as usual… they were no happy chattering and laughs. The smiles that normaly adorned her children's faces were replaced by sad expressions.

Catherine took her seat at the end of the table and spoke.

« My darlings, as you already know your father has been gravely injured. That's the reason why I wasn't with you last night. I needed to take care of him. »

« We understand mama. None of us is going to protest because you haven't been by our side last evening. Especially given the reason… We are just worried for papa… » Answered Charles.

Smiling at her son's answer and being reminded again of how fast he was growing she said : « I can see that… but I bring you good news. »

At her statement, all the children lifted their heads directing their looks to the Queen, hope written all over their faces.

« Good news ? » Said Francis.

« Yes good news. As you already know the physician said that if your father survived the night, he would survive but they couldn't garantee he would.

Fortunately, he has. »

« So we are going to see him again ?! » Asked little Margot.

« Yes princess. » Catherine affirmed.

« So, I suggest that we eat before the pastries get cold. » the Queen added.

And each of them took a pastry with renewed joy.

After breakfeast, the pregnant Queen took care of some matters that she needed to deal with before returning to her husband.

**To be continued…**

**AN :** What will happen next ? Will Henry return to consciousness ?

The next chapter will tell.

_**Don't forget to leave a review, please. It always warms my heart… **_

I don't know when I will post the next chapter because of school it will depend on the quantity of work I have to do…

_Laura D._


	21. Chapter 21

**AN :** Hello everyone ! I am finally able to post another chapter. School is deadly. But as it has been a long time, I'm coming back with several chapters at the same time.

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the read and don't forget to post a review it always warms my heart and motivates me to continue this story… Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I don't make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 21 **_

_After breakfeast, the pregnant Queen took care of some matters that she needed to deal with before returning to her husband._

Catherine was walking down the corridors that led to her chambers where her husband was being healed.

She hoped he would return to consciousness soon…

/-/-/-/-/

When she arrived near her chambers she heard some noise comming from there.

_« - You shoudn't sit your Majesty. Said the physician to the King._

_\- I assure you I am completely fine. Answered Henry. »_

Henry ! Thought Catherine. A wave of joy went through her body and a smile appeared on her face.

The Queen hurried toward the doors, opened them and stepped inside.

« - Henry…

-Catherine… He answered while getting up even if his leg was still hurting him. »

This was all he could answer he was made speechless by the beauty in front of him.

A visibly pregnant Catherine in a red and gold stunning dress that was sculpting all her curves.

She crossed the distance between them and they took each other in the arms.

Her head against his chest and tears rolling down her cheeks she said : I have missed you, Henry… »

« I have too, Catherine » He answered, closing his eyes at the feeling of her in his arms.

After some minutes like this the physician broke the silence by clearing his throat : « Excuse me Majesties, but you shouldn't be standing my King. »

Henry was about to answer him in kind for having disturbed a moment like this but Catherine spoke before.

« He is right, Henry. You should lay down. » The Queen said untangleling herself slowly from her husband's arms.

« Only if you come to rest with me » He said, completely unwilling to part from her.

Smiling the Queen agreed and dismissed the physician. Once they were alone, Henry went back to bed and watched his wife while she was removing her gown and her crown. Then, she let her hair down to Henry's greatest pleasure.

She was now only dressed in an undergown made of the finest quality of silk with lace embroided on it.

When he saw her the King sighed. « You are so beautiful... »

She answered with a smile and claimed on the other side of the bed. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm below her neck and his hand on her hip.

« I love you, Henry. » She whispered so softly that her husband nearly missed it.

« I love you, Catherine » He said back to her more than happily. He had win her back…

And with that they fell asleep together, more in love with each other than ever.

/-/-/-/-/

Henry woke up first, nuzzeling into his wife's hair. How he'd missed her scent…

When he was sufficiently awake, he noticed that the sun was down in the sky and that they have slept at least 3 hours. It was maybe already time for dinner.

A few minutes after he felt Catherine beginning to woke up.

« Hello » He said with a warm smile.

Giving him back is smile she answered : « Hello »

« What time is it ? » She asked while turning toward the window to see where the sun was in the sky.

« My God ! It's already time for supper ! We couldn't possibly have slept that long ! » She said now fully awake.

« Yes, we could… » He said while turning her face to him « …and we have » He finished while kissing her cheek lovingly.

Looking directly into her eyes he added : « And it only shows that we are both more than tired by the recent events… »

« Oh Henry… » Normally she would never have showed a « weakness » but due to her pregnancy and, the « damn hormones » as she called them, she was a way more emotinal than usual… to her husband's greatest pleasure.

The Queen cuddled in the King's arms and after some time she broke the silence : « It has been so hard, Henry… so hard… »

« Shh… I know but it's over now…» He answered while passing his fingers in her golden hair to soothe her.

He could imagine that ruling France alone, dealing with the nobles and his privy council - composed of men, who as she was a woman would surely have constently been undermining her authority - while being pregnant hasn't been an easy task.

But if there was someone who could make it, it was his Queen…

« I imagine my council wasn't very cooperative ? Hum… ? »

« That's the least you could say… » She answered honestly. « But I put them in their place. » She added.

Laughing the King said « I don't doubt that. » and kissed her forehead.

Doing so, he took the decision to have a little talk with his privy council once he was better…honestly… She was their Queen and the Regent ! And more importantly, is wife. And from now on, he would let no one disrespect or hurt her…

After a few moments like that Catherine spoke : « Maybe we should go to eat, I am starving. »

« Ha, here I recognize you, darling » He said « How is our child ? » He asked while putting his hand on her belly.

« Very well » She answered with a smile while placing her hand above his.

Drawning in each other's eyes, they kissed softly until a soft knock on the door disturbed them.

« What is it ? » Catherine asked just after withdrawing herself from Henry.

« It's Francis, mother » The Dauphin said.

« Oh, enter enter » She said.

Pushing the door open, Francis entered the room with a plate of food in his arms.

« Hello Francis » The Queen said to her golden child.

« Mother, Father » He answered slightly bowing to his parents.

« I am glad to see you awake father. » Said Francis to the King.

Henry smiled to his heir in response.

Realising he was still holding the food in his arms Francis added : « oh… As you have missed dinner I thought I would bring you some food, mother but I didn't knew that father was awake... »

Smiling at her son, Catherine cut him and answered : « Thank you Francis. There is largely enough food for both of us. »

Putting softly the plate on his parents bed, he asked : « How are you father ? »

« I have been better but it could have been worse. » The King said while watching his wife and taking her hand in his.

« Well that's a relief ! » Said the Dauphin. Realising that his words could be ill understood he quickly added : « Hum… I… I mean that you are better… not that I'm just relived that you are here because I am not ready to be King... »

Amused Henry said : « Yes, I understood, son. »

« Oh… » Said the heir to the French throne.

« But actually… I wanted to talk to you and Mary about something… Your mother and I are going to make a trip to the thermal baths in the Alps and by doing so we won't be able to rule France. So I plan on leaving the realm into your hands and Mary's. With, of course, the help of some trusted nobles that I have already sent for. It will be a good training for you and your wife. » Said the French Monarch.

« hum… I… hum… Are you sure we are ready father ? » Asked the young man full of worry and fear.

« If I wasn't do you truly think I would leave my kingdom under your care ? » Answered gently the King.

« No, no, of course not... » said Francis looking the ground.

« Francis, look at me » and the Dauphin did as he was bid.

« I only meant that I trust you to keep France safe. You needn't be afraid, Francis. Everything will be well. And IF something goes wrong – which I highly doubt – we will be just a letter away. » Smiled Henry.

« Well, alright, I'll try my best. » Answered the Dauphin of France.

« I know you will. And maybe after we return we could spend more time together ? » Asked the King.

« With pleasure, father » Answered Francis full of hope. To Henry it seemed like seeing his little boy once again.

« Goodnight to both of you » The Dauphin added.

« Goodnight Francis » The two ruling monarchs answered at the same time.

« Oh and Francis. Tell the little ones that I'll come to tuck them in their bed in a few minutes. » Added Catherine.

« Alright, mother. See you later » And with that the young man left.

« Our son is really one of a kind » Said Henry.

« I know… but after all _I_ am his mother » Teased the Queen.

His eyes boring into hers the King answered in a warm and seductive voice : « I cannot argue on that... » And he kissed her.

This kiss was not the kind of kiss they were giving each other before. It was a kiss full of love and longing of each other. Not that they weren't loving each other before but they were only kissing in the throws of passion not in this pure and inconditional love.

They only stopped when they were both breathless.

« Maybe I could come to see the children ? » Said Henry.

Catherine smiled and said gently « As much as I would like you to come, the physicians wouldn't agree and... they would be right. Henry, I can't lose you, the children can't lose their father, France can't lose its King. »

Henry was clearly disappointed not to be able to see his children tonight.

« Yes, you're right... »

« But... they could come here. » Said Catherine

His eyes instantly lit up and to Catherine it was like seeing the young man she married more than two decades ago.

Catherine sent word to ask for the three youngest of their children to come.

A few moments later the all group of young people arrived.

The little ones nearly jumping on the bed at the sight of their father.

« PAPA ! » yelled Charles, little Henry and Margot together while getting in the bed.

« How I've missed you ! » smiled the King while kissing every of his children cheeks.

« We have missed you too papa » answered little Henry

« Yes we were worried last night when they told us that we could maybe never see you again... » added Charles.

« It's over now. And God willing I will be back on my feet soon. » Said Henry.

« What happened to your leg, Papa ? » Asked Margot.

« Well, during our way back to the castle we were attacked by a group of mercenaries paid by an english lord who was himself leading the attack.

Of course we fought this men back but the english lord manage to hurt my leg... »

« OHHH... » Said the three youngest.

« I hope it's not hurting too bad » asked a worried Margot.

« oh, it has been worse, princess » answered the King.

« I have a proposition to make » added Henry.

« What is it Papa ? » asked little Henry with glistening eyes.

« What about a picknick tommorow at lunch ? »

« You houuu ! » Said the three children.

Henry laughed.

Catherine who was listening to this sweet conversation couldn't help but smile at her husband and their three youngest.

At this moment they heard a knock on the door...

« What is it ? » Said Catherine

« It's us mother, Francis and Mary » Said the dauphin.

« Come in » Said the pregnant Queen.

« I am happy to see you feeling better, King Henry » Said Mary while slightly bowing to her parents-in-law.

« Thank you, Mary »

« It's about what father told me before » Said Francis.

Catherine looked at her son for a few moments then her sight turned to Mary.

In both of their eyes she saw apprehention.

Turning her head in Charles's, little Henry's and Margot's direction she said : « Well I think it's past time for my babies to go to bed »

« Oh no... please mother... we are no longer babies. »

« No you're no longer babies but even older persons need rest... » Said the Queen while smiling.

« Your mother's right darlings, it's time for you to go to bed... so you can enjoy the picnic tommorow. » Added Henry.

« Alright alright, but could I have one of mama's kisses before? » Asked little Henry.

Smiling fondly at her son the Queen answered : « you'll even get two » and she gave two kisses to each of her littlelest children. »

« Goodnight darlings » Said Catherine

« Goodnight » answered her children while leaving the room accompanied by their nannies.

**AN :** So… this is it ! I'm sorry for not posting earlier but school was killing me… In this time of confinement I've found some time to write… Take care of you and of your family and please for those who are living in France : Stay safe and protect the most vulnerable.

We will win !

Take care and may the force be with you !

I also send a message of support to all the students who are maybe reading this : We are going to make it ! Keep hope !

_Laura D._


	22. Chapter 22

**AN** : Hello ! Time for the next chapter ! Hope you'll like it !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I don't make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 22**_

_Catherine, Henry, Francis and Mary began to talk after the youngest left_

« Are you sure about leaving France in our care ? » started Mary, eyes searching for answers.

« As I have told Francis before, you needn't be afraid. » answered the King.

« But we are nonetheless... » said Mary.

At this moment Catherine got up from her bed and walked toward Mary.

« You remember when you have talked some sense into me in my our of need ? » asked the pregnant Queen.

« Yes, but... »

« You need to see the things with the same eyes now... the ones of a ruler. » Said Catherine while putting her hands on Mary's arms.

« What if we make mistakes ? » Said Francis.

« Oh but trust me, you'll make mistakes. » answered the pregnant Queen. « It's normal... you'll learn. That's a good exercise. And... you'll not be alone... » added Catherine with a smile.

« Lord Phillip Dresnay will make sure those mistakes don't get to big. » assured the King with a smile.

« Phillip Dresnay ? » Said Mary.

« Yes, he is an old friend of mine and is devoted to this family. He'll help you to rule with the general Irwin. »

« Besides you two have been raised to rule we weren't. » Said Catherine looking at her husband.

« And look at us. We don't do too badly... » finished Henry.

Seeing Francis yawning, Catherine said : « I think it's time to go to bed young man. »

« Mother... I am no longer a baby. » answered Francis.

« No you're not a baby. You are MY baby and never forget that. » answered the Queen with a smile.

« Goodnight to both of you » said Mary and Francis while getting out of Catherine's chambers.

« Goodnight » answered the current Royal couple of France.

/-/-/-/-/

After Francis's and Mary's departure

« Well... I think (yawn) it's time for us too to go to bed. » said Catherine.

Carrying her bottle of oil from Cairo with her she smiled.

« Ah ! I will finally do that again » said the King.

« Yes... and as promised I have done it every night while thinking about you » answered Catherine while getting into bed.

« I don't doubt that. »

And with that Henry started to rub his wife's belly with the oil.

After some time the Queen asked : « What really happened when you were hurt ? »

Looking directly into Catherine's eyes who were already looking at him he answered : « A group of men attacked us during our way back here and the leader managed to hurt me. »

« Henry... »

« but... I assure you he is in a worse condition than me. Probably rotting as we speak. » he finished, trying to lighten the mood.

Now they were both laughing when suddenly the King felt something move under his hands.

Looking back at her belly with wide eyes and mouth open he said while looking back to his wife's eyes.

« Did the baby just move ? » he asked, eyes shining from excitement.

Smiling lovingly she nodded.

Putting his two hand flat on her belly in such a way that he was covering most of it, he approached his head and concentrated in order to see if he could feel another kick. »

« Hello, little one... » he said trying to encourage the baby to kick another time something his child gladly did.

« You see. Our child is answering me, Catherine » the King added.

Catherine couldn't help the happy tears for forming into her eyes… It was the first time he talked to her belly since when she was waiting Francis… At the time their marriage hadn't yet gone completely wrong.

Seeing her bright eyes, Henry said : "Why are you crying darling ?"

"I'm so happy Henry, so very happy… and… you know my hormones…"

"Yes, I've heard you were quite emotional lately." He said gently while stroking her cheeks in order to dry her tears.

Regaining her senses she asked curiously : « But, what could you know of my emotional state while you have been away during the last three months ? »

« Ah ! You prove me again how clever you are my dear wife. And... to answer your question, someone here was keeping me informed of your health. »

Catherine laughed.

« I am not foolish enough not to be almost certain that you have had someone watching me too. » smiled Henry.

« We really can't stop ourselves... » laughed the Queen.

« And... I hope what your lady has reported was pleasing you. » said the King in a seductive tone.

« I must admit that the episode in the river was very pleasant but not as much as Ken... » suddenly her lips were captured by Henry's. He kissed her passionately and she answered with equal fire.

When they stopped they were both breathless...

« I hope you know you can trust me now. » asked the King.

« I am beginning to, yes... » and her husband kissed her another time.

« ... I think we should go to sleep. We both need our rest besides tomorrow is going to be an eventful day. »

Yawning, Henry agreed and they went to bed in the same position as before. Her head on his shoulder, his arm below her and his hand on her hip...

/-/-/-/-/

The next morning Henry woke up first and the first thing he saw was his wife's hair who were turning gold where touched by the sun.

He ran his finger through her silky locks.

A little while after, Catherine woke up slowly.

« Henry... »

« Good morning Catherine »

« Mmmh good morning... »

The King chuckled playfully, it was rare for him and unimaginable for others to see the Queen of France so unguarded.

« Have you slept well, dear ? »

« The best night I had in months... »

« I am glad to her that... » he answered while combing her hair with his fingers.

« That is how I want to wake up every day... »

« Mmmh... » said Catherine while nuzzling into his shoulders.

A few seconds later the King spoke:

« You know... I have nearly lost a diamond for some worthless stones... but I finally opened my eyes... »

« You really are a charmer, Henry »said Catherine while smiling against his shoulder.

« How couldn't I when I have such a beauty beside me. »

At this she rolled her eyes in amusement.

« I can nearly feel your eye roll. » joked the King.

And they both laughed.

Both straitening up on their elbows the King continued : « It's true, you make other woman tame. They are the pale light of the moon compared to the sunlight you reflect." He finished while touching her face with his hand.

The Queen immediately leaned her head against his strong and warm hand.

Putting his hand over his wife's belly, he asked with a smile :

« How is our child ? »

« The baby is very well and quite agitated this morning. But I will not complain, I love this feeling. »

Putting his head to the level of Catherine's belly he said : « Papa, can't wait to meet you little one. »

He immediately felt a kick against his hand.

« I know, I know... but you need to wait a little while then we will meet each other. » he laughed.

« You know Henry, I don't believe he understood what you said. » laughed back Catherine.

Getting closer to her belly the King whispered « You heard that, your mother believes you can't understand me...we have to prove her wrong... » and he felt another kick.

Looking at his wife with a look that meant « so look who was right ».

« There are forces beyond the understanding of women. » joked the King.

Laughing Catherine « They are also forces that say that I am hungry. »

Getting up while being careful to his leg, he offered her his hand and said : « Shall we ? »

Accepting his hand, they dressed and headed together for breakfast as Henry's leg was permitting him to walk and the doctors have said that it would be good if he walked a bit. If all went well he would be completely healed in 3 or 4 days as he was recovering amazingly quickly.

/-/-/-/-/

When they arrived at breakfast, they were greeted by their children.

The meal went well, each one of the children telling their father what they have done during the time he was away and Henry trying to follow 4 conversations at the same time...

Eventually, the children had to go to their studies and Henry back to court.

/-/-/-/-/

Looking like the royal couple they were they entered together the throne room and went to sit on their thrones.

The head of Henry's privy council advanced himself, bowed to his rulers and spoke :

« We are all glad to see you back on your feet, your Majesty. »

« Yes. As you can see I am nearly healed. » answered the King.

« We are joyful to hear that, your Grace. » bowed the nobleman.

« Lord Hugo, I want to tell you and all the Privy Council that his Majesty and I will be away from court for a few months. » said the Queen.

The man chuckled and said : « If I may... »

Before he could finish and receive a sassy remark from Catherine he was interrupted by the King.

« No you may not.

You will have to learn to respect your rulers' decisions.

I have heard that during my time at war, you and my Privy Council were undermining the Queen's authority and I don't like that. » Said Henry firmly.

« But she is a woman and... » said the noble.

« No she is not just a woman, she is my wife and your Queen and for now on you and everyone will show her the respect that befits her station ! » Said the King now standing.

« Forgive me, Majesties. »

Helping Catherine down the two stairs, they went closer to the noble.

« You are forgiven Lord Hugo, for this time... » said Catherine.

Before leaving Henry said : « and beware of never chuckling like that before me or my wife. »

The man bowed in shame and the rulers of France went through the doors that led outside the throne room.

/-/-/-/-/

The royal couple took a little walk through the gardens before going to the picnic with their children.

« Thank you, Henry » Said Catherine after a while.

Stopping their walk, the King turned his wife toward him : « You don't need to thank me, Catherine. I am only sorry for not doing this before... » he said while lowering his head.

Putting her right hand on his cheek lovingly, she said to him when he looked back at her : « Better late than never. » she smiled and kissed him sweetly.

Then they continued their walk and went to fetch their children together.

/-/-/-/-/

In the nursery

« Hello everyone ! » said the King with a joyful tone when he entered the room.

«PAPA ! MAMA ! » said the little ones.

« Ah ! My children. » said the King while lifting little Margot into his arms after having kissed his son's cheeks.

« Hey young men ! I have a mission for you » Said Henry with seriousness.

« What is it ? What is the mission, Papa ? » Said little Henry with excitement.

« I need you to go and fetch Francis, Mary and Claude. Could you do that for me ? »

« Of course ! » Answered Charles.

« That's my boys »

And they were off...

Putting Margot back to the ground they were going to go to the gardens when Margot spoke shyly...

« Papa...? »

« Yes, princess »

« I know it's inconvenient but... could you carry me ? »she asked barely above a whisper.

Love and tenderness for his daughter immediately filled the King's heart.

« It will be my pleasure, princess and if I hear only a whisper above the people we will cross in our way, we will deal with him. » he said softly while lifting his daughter and taking her in his arms.

« Thank you Papa. » said Margot and then put a wet kiss on her father's cheek.

Henry felt in another world, that's how he wanted to live forever, with his wife and their children...

By the time the royal couple and the princess arrived to the gardens they were already re-joined by Francis, Mary and Claude and both of the little princes.

« Hello ! » Said Francis and Mary. Henry put down Margot so she could run and play with her brothers.

« Good morning » answered the King and Queen with a smile.

Henry and Claude looked at each other. Claude was so happy to see her father again. She always had a special relation with her papa… She was a daddy's daughter.

« Father… »

« Claude… »

And they took each other in their arms.

« I have missed you so… » Said Claude.

« As have I… » Answered the King.

Everyone around was touched by this emotional display…

After a few moments, the little troop continued to walk toward the gardens together while they spoke.

« How was your sleep mother ? You look well today ! » Asked Claude.

« Thank you darling. The best sleep I had in months. » answered Catherine.

« Thank's to father… » The princess said in a lower voice.

Everyone try to suppress their laughter…

« Claude… » Said the Queen trying to seem annoyed and making one of her famous eye rolls but a few moments later she smiled and everyone laughed…

By the time they stopped, they were reaching the picnic's place…

**AN :** I hope you have enjoyed ! Next chapter the picnic…

Don't forget to leave a review please ;) Take care !

_Laura D._


	23. Chapter 23

**AN** : And here's a new chapter for you ! Enjoy it !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I don't make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 23**_

_In the castle grounds…_

« Mama look ! They even brought my favourite cheese ! »

« Yes Charles I see » She answered lovingly.

The King helped his wife to sit on the covers as everyone else sat.

The Queen smiled at him…

The children were already rolling in the green spring grass…

« Charles, Henry, Margot » Called Catherine.

They all looked up at her with innocent eyes.

« Time to eat. » She added.

« Oh yes ! I'm so hungry » Said little Henry.

And the three came running to sit with the rest of them.

Lunch went on without difficulties. Each of them telling a story. There was a happy mood.

After the meal, the King and Francis decided to play with the younger one's leaving Mary and Catherine alone.

« You seem happy Catherine. » said the young Queen with a little smile.

« I am happy... the happiest I have ever been I think... » She answered while stroking her belly.

/-/-/-/-/

The King and Dauphin were playing a sword fight with the little ones. Henry still being careful of his leg.

They were all having fun. Francis and his father against Charles, little Henry and Margot.

They were all exchanging blows when little Henry hit his father on the side with his wooden sword.

Henry made like he was gravely injured and feigned that he was dead.

« HENRY ! What have you done ?! » Said Charles.

« He killed Papa ! » cried the princess.

It took all of the King's self-control not to laugh but he managed to remain silent.

« I... I... » and the little prince run to his mother followed by his siblings.

Henry opened an eye and looked at Francis.

« We are giving them quite a scare. » he whispered and Francis smiled.

/-/-/-/-/

« MAMA ! MAMA ! MAMA ! » the three of them came running towards their mother.

« What is it darlings ? »

« It's papa ! I think we killed him » said little Henry.

« No ! It was you ! » answered Charles.

« Easy boys. Where is you father ? » asked the Queen while getting up with Mary's help.

« There ! » pointed Charles. The Queen followed his finger and saw her husband on the grass.

She supressed a laugh and said : « I think we should go and see him. »

When they arrived near the King, Catherine said : « Maybe if you tickle him he will come back. »

« You think mama ? » asked little Henry, worried.

« Try » she said with a smile.

Henry concentred for not giving him away but when three pairs of hand came tickling his sides and neck he couldn't resist and burst out laughing.

« PAPA ! » Cried together the three youngest Valois.

« We thought Henry killed you ! » Said Margot.

« It would take a lot more to kill your father. » Said the King playfully.

/-/-/-/-/

The royal couple spent the afternoon in the throne room discussing matters of state.

It was going on since at least three hours when the King saw his wife with a hand to her

belly and a face with light traces of pain.

He leaned forward and spoke quietly : « Are you alright, darling ? »

Smiling she said : « Hum… Yes… it's just that as I am sitting since a long time, the baby went

underneath my ribs… I think a little rest would do me great good. »

« Of course » then Henry addressed the court : « Gentlemen, this meeting will have to be

postponed. My wife needs her rest."

With that they took their leave from the court. Hand in hand, they walked toward

Catherine's chambers while talking.

« Are you feeling better ? » He asked.

« Much better, thank you. » She answered.

« How did you do when I was away ? »

« I endured the pain… » Catherine said.

« Catherine… » He turned her to make her face him and continued : « Promise me that if

you are ever in pain in the future you'll tell me »

The Queen smiled and nodded : « I love that… »

« What do you love ? » he asked with a light tone.

« You taking care of me… » She blushed.

The moment he heard her words he kissed her… he couldn't resist her and her rosy cheeks.

After that they walked silently towards Henry's chambers…

Once they reached their destination Catherine began to talk :

« Henry… we need to talk… » said the Queen.

« Of course, what do you want to talk about darling ? » He answered.

« Us… As much as I love this development of our relationship… I need to know why ? »

« Why what ? » Henry asked confused.

« Why now ? What changed you mind and for how long will I have your attention ? » She

answered him.

« Catherine, you have always been in my heart, always, I… I'm sorry it took me this long to

realise what has always been obvious… » He responded taking her hand in his.

« As to what changed my mind… I beg you to believe me, even before learning that you were

pregnant I wouldn't have gone through with the execution… I cannot blame you for

something I myself have done countless times… even if as you know, before the law men can

enjoy certain « privileges » that are forbidden to women… and Catherine… how can I kill my

own heart… it may be hard for you to believe me but even before our new beginning, I held

respect and love for you. You are my Queen and the mother of my children… and I could

never thank you enough for staying by the side of your outrageous husband after all I did to

you. You know I thank the lord everyday because thank's to this marvellous event that is this

pregnancy, I re-dicovered what is and as always been in my heart : you and you alone. As for

« how long ? », Catherine… when we first have fallen in love more than two decades ago, I

loved you like a boy loves a girl now, I love you like a man loves a woman… We, I was too

young to understand your fears and worries, I'm sorry… Catherine, if you can trust me again I

think I can love you forever. » He said while whipping her tears away with gentle fingers.

« I want to trust you… » Catherine whispered.

« Then do » He smiled while she put her head against his chest.

/-/-/-/-/

_A little while later the royal couple of France went to dine with their children a last time before their departure to the « Thermal baths » in the Alps. Once finished, their returned to their now shared chambers, changed into their nightclothes and went to bed. _

« So ? How is this little one ? » Said the King while rubbing his wife's belly with oil from Cairo.

« Oh, he is very well and moving a lot as usual… » She answered with a smile.

Talking to her belly, Henry said : « Already causing your mama troubles, my child ? » and he received a kick against his hand.

At this the King and Queen shared a laugh and Catherine said mockingly : « Well, at least we know he is your child, Henry… »

Giving his wife an indignant look, he took her into his arms and began to tickle her….

« Henry… stop that…. I… can't…. breathe…. » She laughed but he didn't stop.

« Alright… alright… I love you Henry. » At this he immediately stopped and his mouth inches apart from hers he said with a smile : « Ah… I prefer that. » before kissing her.

Then, the King and Queen of France went to sleep in each other's arms…

/-/-/-/-/

It was the day of the big departure !

After kissing goodbye to the children and promising a thousand time to write letters to them, Henry and Catherine got in the carriage… The carriage was a lot simpler than the ones they were used to but it was part of the plan… They were not to be recognized so they, of course, couldn't travel in a royal carriage.

"After you my Queen" Said the King gallantly. She answered with a smile and took hold of his hand and went in the carriage. Henry followed shortly and once they were sited he tapped the roof three times to signal the driver to go.

They sat on the same side and Catherine laid her head against his shoulder and Henry wrapped his arm around her after laying a kiss on the top of her head as Catherine wasn't wearing a crown.

They were less than a day away from their destination and after a few hours of rest and peaceful silence Catherine spoke :

"Henry ?" She asked

"Humm ?"

"What will be our names ? I suppose we will be changing names to avoid suspicion." She said

"We will be called "Lord and Lady Rocheford", new members of the nobility. He said dramatically causing his wife to laugh.

"But in private we are still Catherine and Henry, in fact we won't have to change our first names… Catherine and Henry are quite frequent names in France. So many people named after their rulers…" He continued.

The Queen chuckled in amusement.

"What ?" Henry asked teasingly. "I'm just saying that we wear marvellous names. Don't you agree ?"

She laughed at this and said "I do" before kissing his cheek tenderly. Her husband couldn't help but to close his eyes at the feeling. How he had missed that…

The rest of the trip to the duke's castle went very well with the King and Queen chatting happily during most of the time it lasted.

Once they arrived they were welcomed by the duke himself who was instructed not to bow to his rulers but to act as if they were the new nobles they pretended to be.

Then he immediately led Catherine and Henry into a private room. After a deep bow he spoke : "Majesties, what an honour for me and my family to welcome you in my humble castle."

"We are most pleased to be here Lord Virbeaux" answered the Queen.

"As you already know our true identity must remain secret" Added the King.

"Of course, Majesty" answered the Lord of Savoie.

"Very well, so outside of this room we are simply Lord and Lady Rocheford." Clarified Henry.

"Yes, your Grace"

"We also agreed that to stay here while avoiding suspicions, we would have to work as teachers." Added Henry.

"That's what we agreed upon, yes Majesty"

"What subjects are we to teach ?" Asked a curious Henry while taking Catherine's hand in his.

"Well we are in desperate need of an Italian teacher…"

Henry looked his wife with a smile. This subject was definitely for her.

"As well as a Geography, Latin and History teacher." Added the duke.

_Well it was easy for them… Thought Henry._

He looked his wife and they understood each other.

_Catherine would take Latin and Italian of course, and Henry would take History and Geography of France and Europe as he spent all his youth learning it…_

"When will we start ?" Asked a smiling Catherine. She wouldn't say it aloud but she looked forward to teaching things to the children…

"This morning would be good, Majesties" Answered the duke.

"I'm sorry it might seem a bit early since you've only just arrived but it's my mother… She's very strict, she attaches great importance to the children's education… and she'll want to know if the new teachers are educated enough and if they know their subject… She would have done the same with anyone, there is nothing personal in it…" Added the man with a sickly smile.

"Hum…. You'll probably have to pass some kind of competence test she has concocted… I'm so sorry… of course my mother doesn't who you really are… Otherwise I'm sure she wouldn't put you through this "test"…" The duke continued shyly.

"It's alright, we asked you not to reveal our true identity and I suppose it must come with some kind of "price". And I'm sure all will be well … won't it Henry ?" Said the Queen.

"Hum…" Said the King who was by now glancing coldly at the duke… but when he looked into his Queen's eyes he understood and added sarcastically : "Of course, we'll happily show your mother that we know what we are talking about." The King made sure the duke understood that while he accepted the situation, he was not pleased about it.

The duke who was not more than a little afraid of his King said quickly : " If you please accept that Sylvia, the children governess, shows you to the classes where they study with other children from the town."

And with that Henry and Catherine followed the woman through the castle.

Once they were nearly arrived Henry whispered in his wife's ear : "I'm sorry Catherine, I didn't know about this. I wish you could have rested… especially in your condition."

"It's alright darling, your concern touches me but rest assured that I am well." She answered with a smile.

He smiled back but added nonetheless : " Rest assured that Lord Birgam will remember what my name is… He was the one who has been contacting the duke and he thought no good of informing me of this condition of the deal."

The Queen laughed, he was always so stubborn…

"It looks like we arrived at our destination" Said Catherine while the doors of the classrooms were opened.

Once they stepped inside they saw many children and an old woman wearing a black dress with a very serious expression on her face. She was thin and quite tall.

"Ah ! So you are the new teachers I suppose…." Said the woman.

Catherine and Henry looked at each other sceptically… this was going to be interesting…

"I'm Margueritte De Virbeaux, dowager duchess of Savoie and mother of the duke." She added with proudness while lifting her chin. If only she knew who she was talking to…

**AN :** This is it ! Next chapter the conversation between our Royal couple and this duchess…

Don't forget to leave a review ! Take care

_Laura D._


	24. Chapter 24

**AN** : Here it is ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I don't make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 24**_

_Catherine and Henry looked at each other sceptically… this was going to be interesting… _

"_I'm Margueritte De Virbeaux, dowager duchess of Savoie and mother of the duke. " She added with proudness while lifting her chin. If only she knew who she was talking to… _

_/-/-/-/-/_

"We are delighted to meet you, my Lady. I'm Henry Rocheford and allow me to present my wife Catherine." Said Henry.

"I'm sure we'll find her a place as a nurse in the village." Said back Margueritte.

Henry was astonished… Seriously ? He was going to kill Lord Birgam. "I believe you are ill-informed Madam. My wife will teach Lat…" But he was cut off by the duchess.

"Nonesense ! A woman cannot teach !"

Keeping his calm Henry defended his wife : "I assure you Catherine is very capable of…"

"Are you not mastering all the subjects required Lord Rocheford ?" Said the duchess mockingly.

"I _am _mastering these subjects but my wife is much more capable than me in Italian as she has origins from this country." Henry was careful not to reveal too much and he wasn't sure if this part of Savoie liked "foreigners" that's why he didn't say she _was _Italian.

"Ah ! So a woman AND Italian ? I'm sure it's not even true… I master Italian, we'll see if your wife is as educated as you pretend…"

"Are you trying to insult me ?" With the tiredness of the trip, her pregnancy and now this woman… Catherine's patience was wearing thin…

"Maybe…" Answered the duchess. At this Henry put a gentle arm on her shoulder and she kept for herself her sassy remark… for now…

"Now let's see if you speak Italian and if you know the culture of this country…. Just one question and I'll know the answer and if you can teach…

"Come si chiama la famiglia dei banchieri fiorentini ? E cosa mi può dire della loro famiglia?» Asked Margueritte in her broken Italian.

_*How is called the family of bankers from Florence ? And what can you tell me about their family ?_

_It was too easy…_

« I banchieri fiorentini sono la famiglia Medici. Sono i padroni di Firenze e i banchieri del Papa. La duchessa di Urbino, Caterina De Medici, dal suo nome completo Caterina Maria Romula Di Lorenzo De Medici, figlia di Lorenzo II De Medici è oggi regina di Francia e suo zio fu Papa con il nome di Clemente il settimo. » Answered Catherine in her impeccable Italian.

_*The Florentine bankers are the Medici family. They are the masters of Florence and bankers of the pope. The duchess of Urbino, Caterina De Medici, of her complete name, Caterina Maria Romula Di Lorenzo De Medici, daughter of Lorenzo II De Medici, is today Queen of France and her uncle was pope with the name of Clemente the seventh. _

Henry couldn't supress his grin… She never ceased to amaze him…

The duchess was clearly surprised you could see it on her face…

"Well, that's exact so I suppose you can teach after all…" She said with disdain.

Turning to face Henry she added : "Your turn my lord, tell me the names of the three great Kings of France and the dates of their reigns."

Once again it was easy : "First there was Louis XII from 1498 to 1515, then Francis I from 1515 to 1547 and finally there is our King, Henri II from 1547 to now." He answered with certainty.

"Very good" said Margueritte.

" Then I think it's a good time to present you your students" She added while turning towards the children.

"This is my son's daughter, Mathilde. And then there are the children of lesser importance that come from the town…" She said.

The monarchs were shocked by the manner she spoke to these poor children… and seeing their faces they were clearly afraid of her… but fortunately they wouldn't have to endure her treatment any longer…

Not wanting to risk an argument with this lady Catherine and Henry said nothing.

"Thank you madam. I think we can manage from here. You should rest now…" Said Catherine while forcing a smile.

"Yes, I'm tired from all this… good luck these children are all monsters ! Except my grand-daughter of course." She said aloud and left leaving the royal couple alone with the class.

/-/-/-/-/

"So now that she's gone we are going to start." Said Catherine but was interrupted by Mathilde.

"Hum… Excuse me but you are not allowed to speak of my grand-mother like that !" Said the young teen with arrogance.

"Listen here child. In this classroom I and my husband are the ones who command !" Retorted the Queen.

"I am the daughter of a duke and you will show me respect ! I have very high positioned friends who can mean your downfall !"

"Such as ?" Dared Catherine.

"I know the duke of the Alps' daughter who is a dear friend of princess Claude, their Majesties daughter ! But what would you know about that ? New nobles…" Said the young woman.

Returning to face her husband who was by now fuming with rage she said to him : "I believe this has been going on for long enough Henry."

"I agree. We will find better hosts." He said

"Who are you taking yourselves for ! You are received by the duke of Savoie and have the extreme privilege of teaching to his daughter ! You should be more than grateful !"

"Listen to me you little nothing ! We are not really Lord and Lady Rocheford we are…" But the Queen was cut off by the girl.

" Ah ! I knew it ! You are commoners ! Everything makes sense now !" She laughed.

"No ! We are the parents of the dear friend of the duke of the Alps' daughter to take your words !" Said the Queen.

The girl was there shuttering : "This… no… you are not…"

"Oh but we are !" Said Henry. "Henri II of the Royal house of Valois and Catherine De Medici, Royal couple of France !"

At this all the children took a deep bow except Mathilde who was frozen on place.

"Now ! Young nothing, you are going to fetch your father and your beloved grand-mother and bring them here !" Added Henry.

Seeing his wife with a hand to her belly and another to her head desperately trying to shake off her dizziness he came to support her immediately.

"Catherine, my love, are you alright ?" He asked with concern.

"I…" She tried to say.

"Sit." Said Henry while coming with a chair and gently helping her to sit.

"Young man over there. Go and bring back a glass of water." Said the King to a young boy.

"Yes, Majesty." And he run off to find this glass.

This is the moment that chose Mathilde to return with her family.

"What the hell do you want again ?" Said the dowager duchess. She saw that her grand-daughter was clearly in shock and she has been unable to speak when she came to fetch her at the "new teachers" demand.

"What did you to her !" She continued while looking in Mathilde's direction.

But neither Henry nor Catherine were listening to her. The Queen was still in bad condition and the King was too concerned by her to care about this duchess complains.

"Don't you even have the decency of looking at me when I speak to you !" Said Margueritte after a while.

When the King turned around his blood was as hot as lava and his eyes were sending daggers through the duchess : "No I don't ! And let me explain why ! We are not who you think we are !"

" Ah ! First news ! And who are you ?" Sha said with sarcasm.

"The woman sitting on the chair and nearly collapsing on it because of your treatment is the Queen of France and I am your King !" Henry yelled at her face.

"I…" But she couldn't speak.

"We will be leaving immediately !" He said towards the duke who was by now as liquid as water.

"I have never seen anyone treating children the way you do ! They are here to learn not to suffer ! I will give to each one of them the address of one of my personal secretaries because if I ever hear again that they have been mistreated in any way I will end you myself ! Are we clear ?!" Screamed Henry, he was by now out of him.

"Yes, Majesty" Answered the duke more than shyly.

"Now everyone out ! And prepare our carriage !" With that everyone left as quickly as their feet would carry them.

Henry turned towards his wife once again, she seemed better.

"Catherine I'm sorry" He said sadly. He hadn't planned this trip to begin like this. He knew she would be furious…

She simply smiled at him.

Henry was stunned but he came closer to her and sit softly on the chair in front of her.

"You are not angry ?" He asked.

"With you ? No, of course not. After all the efforts you have made to plan this trip how could I be ? You couldn't know." She answered gently while taking his hand in hers.

He smiled back. He would never ever let go of this woman…

After a moment he enquired : "How are you ?"

"Better. I'm better." Catherine answered

"Good. Because if we left now we should be able to reach the duke of the Alps' estate before the night. That is if you are not too tired of course… because we could always spend the night here… now that I've scared the duke out of his skin." He said.

"I am not too tired and honestly I can't stay sleeping here with these people…" She answered.

"It's settled then, we're leaving and will be making a surprise to our new host" He smiled then helped his wife to stand before wrapping an arm around her waist and heading towards their carriage.

Without a word of goodbye to this horrid family they left.

/-/-/-/-/

The rest of the ride went smoothly… Catherine didn't say it but she was actually tired. Her head was currently against her husband's shoulder and she was sound asleep.

Henry was awake, gently holding his pregnant wife. He knew she must be exhausted but fortunately they were arriving soon to the duke of the Alps castle.

/-/-/-/-/

_Arriving to their destination_

"Catherine" He called softly. He hated to wake her up when he knew she needed sleep but he had to.

"Darling, we're here" He tried.

Lifting her head from his shoulder and rubbing her tired eyes she mumbled :" Oh, yes… Sorry, I fell asleep…"

"No don't apologize for that, ever. You need your rest." He answered with a smile.

It was then that the carriage stopped.

"Are you ready ?" The King asked.

She nodded approvingly before he got out of the carriage and help her do the same. He was actually rather relaxed. In fact this duke was one of his childhood friends and they still had a very good relation even if the duke wasn't often at court because of the distance. And of course he was the father of Claude's best friend, Ariana.

Catherine neither was not too worried after all nothing could be worse than what they had already lived and here they would be received as King and Queen of France.

**AN** : Okay… that's it. Let me know what you think. I must admit it was quite funny to write…

PS : Sorry from the Italian it's from Google translate.

Take care

_Laura D. _


	25. Chapter 25

**AN** : Here is another one ! Enjoy the read !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I don't make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 25**_

_Henry and Catherine are received at the duke's estate_

Nobody was out because they didn't know anyone was coming most of all the Royal couple of France.

He saw a servant passing by and called: "Good evening"

The servant turned around and answered : "Good evening, my Lord"

"Go and tell the duke that a special guest is waiting for him. Tell him that Henry is here." He said, the servant nodded and walked away.

/-/-/-/-/

The duke of the Alps was actually in an important meeting when the servant sent by Henry came to his study.

"Who is it ? We weren't expecting anyone today." Said the duke.

"I don't know my Lord, he didn't give me a name he just told me : tell the duke that Henry is here." Answered the servant.

"Henry… You mean that the King of France is here ?" He asked surprised, then he immediately stormed out of his office and went to the courtyard.

/-/-/-/-/

_Back in the courtyard_

The King and Queen were still waiting but they didn't mind at all. The weather was great. As it was the beginning of the spring you could seem the firsts blossoms on the trees.

They were still admiring a particularly beautiful flower when the duke arrived.

"Henry is that really you ?" He asked with a smile.

"Apparently so yes Arnaud. " Answered the King.

Bowing respectfully Henry's friend said : "Oh! Forgive me…"

"No no… I'm sure you recognize the Queen, my wife." Said Henry while placing his hand on her back softly.

"Of course, your beauty still outshines the sun." he said while bowing his head.

Catherine simply smiled.

Looking at her belly the duke added : "Congratulations !"

"Thank you" answered the rulers at the same time.

"Come in, come in ! The road must have been exhausting." Smiled Arnaud.

Catherine and Henry happily followed him.

/-/-/-/-/

Once they were seated in the reception room the duke began to talk with a smile : " So, what brings you here ? It had been so long ! It's a pleasure to see you both again. The last time you were pregnant with the Dauphin." There was no malice in his voice just a happy tone.

"It has been a long time yes. We're actually here on holidays. We were supposed to stay in the duke of Savoie's castle but we were met by a monstrous, power-hungry family so we decided to come here. I hope we're not disturbing…" Said the King with an equal happy tone. He was really happy to reunite with his friend after such a long time !

"Disturbing ? No, of course not ! It's a real pleasure to be surprised by my best friend !" and the three of them laughed.

"Hum… we didn't come to you directly because the other duke was closer to the castle and…" Started Henry.

"Do not worry with such things, Henry ! With the Queen in such a delicate condition."

Henry smiled, he remembered why they were so close when they were younger… Arnaud was always as kind as anyone could be.

"You said to me that you were ill-received by the duke ? It surprises me… even that bastard would not risk your wrath." He asked.

"He was the only one who was correct with us because he was the only one who knew who we really were. Because for not being disturbed during our trip we planned on being teachers to the children and not reveal our true identity, you see ? " Henry explained.

"Yes, so the other ones thought you were simple teachers… Oh, you must have had fun with the grand-mother, the former duchess…" Laughed the duke.

" Oh ! Don't speak to us about her ! " Henry sighed theatrically.

"She's the devil ! If you could see the way she's treating the children !" Catherine added.

"Yes, I imagine…" answered Arnaud.

"But I took care of that matter… I'm sure this man will never look me in the eyes again" Said the King.

"I don't doubt that." Said the duke causing everyone to laugh.

A little while later Catherine tried to hide a yawn but Henry and the duke saw it.

"I'm sorry." Said Catherine.

"No no, it's me. I should have offered you to rest sooner… the trip to here must have been more than tiring." Answered the duke as gently as ever;

Catherine smiled, she was starting to like this man…

"I will show you to your rooms." He offered.

/-/-/-/-/

Once they arrived, the duke left them alone to rest before dinner.

The room was actually very beautifully adorned. The bed was big and soft with a magnificent coverlet. There was a balcony and the view of the mountains was absolutely breathtaking.

Catherine was there, admiring the landscape when two arms wrapped themselves around herself.

She just smiled and leaned back against her husband's chest, her head resting in the crock of his neck.

"It's beautiful, isn't it ?" She whispered after a few moments.

" Oh yes, it is. " He answered and placed a kiss on the tender flesh of her neck making understand that he was most definitely not speaking of the view…

"Henry… you're incorrigible…" She chuckled.

Turning her around he said : "But you love me…" They were now inches apart from each other's lips.

"More than anything." She agreed before kissing him.

She didn't know how much these words meant to him…

After a moment Henry suggested : "Maybe you would like to lie down a bit before dinner ?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted." She answered and went to lie down.

Henry, went to the desk of the room to write to Francis about their new whereabouts. While writing his letter, he let his eyes wander to his sleeping wife from time to time, reminding himself of how a lucky man he was…

/-/-/-/-/

_One hour later, time for dinner_

Catherine was still sleeping but he knew that dinner was coming and that she would be famished.

_She always was…_ He thought to himself with a contented smile on his lips.

So he decided it was best to wake her up.

Quietly approaching the bed, he sat on the mattress, next to his wife's sleeping form.

Gently stroking her cheek, he called softly : "Caterina…Darling… it's time for dinner."

She slowly woke up and looked at him, he was watching her with that bright smile of his.

"It's nearly time for us to go and dine with Arnaud and his family." He said.

"Oh yes. I'm famished…"

He chuckled lovingly.

_He must have been a mind reader… _

/-/-/-/-/

_In the dining room_

When they entered, the King and Queen were greeted by the sight of the duke, his wife and their children who were happily chatting.

When they saw their rulers the family get up and bowed respectfully.

"Majesties, allow me to present my wife Carolina, my son George and my daughters Louise and Ariana who you already know."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Henry. "A pleasure, indeed." Added Catherine

"De quale parte dell'Italia vieni ? » Asked Catherine upon hearing the woman's name.

_*From which part of Italy are you from ?_

"Vengo da Firenze, vostra Maestà. » Smiled the duchess.

_*I come from Florence, your Majesty._

« Perfetto. Chiamami Caterina. Non ci sono formalità tra italiane. » Added the Queen, she was very pleased by finding a person from her own country and city here.

_*It's perfect. Call me Catherine. No formalities between two Italians. _

The two husbands were watching the exchange with a smile.

"Well, if you would please. The dinner is served." Said the duke pointing at the table.

With that they all headed towards the table.

The two couples sat in front of each other and began to talk.

"So, Arnaud told me you were ill received by the duke of Savoie and his family ?" Asked the duchess.

"Yes, but the problem is not really us, it's these poor children whom the duchess mistreats." Answered Catherine.

"I understand… I've only met her once and it's was enough… This woman is a monster !" Added Carolina.

"Yes, but I've handled things and I think they won't suffer from this person anymore." Clarified Henry.

The rest of the dinner went very well with the Royal couple asking for the best ways to go to the "Thermal baths" in the mountains and the nobles happily responding.

Once dinner was over the duke said : " I was wondering if you'd like to share a glass of whiskey, Henry ?"

Henry was looking forward to this idea, but he knew his wife was tired and that she needed to rest. : "hum, It's not the envy that I lack but the journey was long and Catherine is exhausted so…"

"I can accompany the Queen to your rooms, that's not a problem." Offered Carolina gently.

"I'm not sure…" Started Henry but Catherine, who has been silent until then, cut him off with that bright smile of hers : "That would be perfect. Go share a glass with your friend. I know you crave it. "

"You're sure darling ?" He asked;

"Yes. Go on." She said before kissing his cheek goodbye and whispering in his ear : "I'll be waiting for you to apply the oil."

"I'm counting on that." He answered before giving her a peck on the lips and letting her go with the duchess.

Then he went with Robert.

/-/-/-/-/

Once the two man were arrived at the terrace, they sat on the outdoor chairs near the table with the whiskey waiting on it.

The duke served them both a glass and started to talk.

"- It's good to see you again, Henry.

\- And, it's good to see you Arnaud. I've missed a friend during all these years.

\- Surely you must have other friends than me as all France is at your feet.

\- That's precisely the problem. These people are not friends they are ass kissers. "

And they both laughed at that.

"- Well, now let's talk about the real subject of this conversation, Henry. What is happening with your wife ?

\- Well, then okay… I know that look… I'll tell you everything. As you certainly have heard, the Queen was to be beheaded but before I could give the order – not that I would ever have given it anyway – we learned that she was pregnant. After this, we both re-discovered our feelings for each other and… here we are.

\- Finally ! You know that all of France was wandering when the both of you would put aside your pride and finally see what was obvious.

\- Yes, yes, I know. But better late than never…

\- It's true ! To new beginnings then !

\- To new beginnings !"

And they clinked their glass."

**AN :** And another chapter is over ! Let me know what you think !

Once again excuse the Italian it's from google translate.

Take care

_Laura D._


	26. Chapter 26

**AN** : Here we go again ! Hope you'll like it !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I don't make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 26**_

_Henry returns to his wife after finishing with Robert_

He was walking down the corridors that led to their shared chambers with happiness written all over his face. He was truly overjoyed to reunite with his friend after one and a half decade. He was also wandering if Catherine was already sleeping… it was not yet very late but already enough for someone to be asleep. He was rounding the last corner before the doors, it seems that he would soon have his answer.

He opened the door quietly as not to risk waking her up if she was indeed, already sleeping… But he was surprised when he found no one waiting in the chambers that were lit with some candles.

"Catherine ?" The King called.

"I'm here." Her voice was coming from the adjoining room. Henry directed himself towards the doors and pushed them open with gentle force. He was immediately enveloped in a stream that smelled of rose and jasmine_. God it was smelling so good…_ he thought to himself. Apparently his wife had decided to take a bath.

"Hello." He said while approaching the tub in which was relaxing his Queen.

"Hello." She said while opening her eyes and smiling at him.

Henry came closer until he could see over the rim of the tub but sadly Catherine's body was completely covered in foam. He caressed her neck from her cleavage to the back of her skull. And his goddess rewarded him with a sexy sigh.

Then he took the bottle of shampoo and began to wash her already damp hair. Once again he was being mesmerized by her. And her hair… oh he had always adored her hair. From its golden shade to the softness of her curls passing by its smell.

"You're really the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon." He whispered in her ear causing Catherine to shiver.

"And you're the most convincing liar I have ever heard." She replied playfully.

"Oh no, not on that, don't ever doubt the place you hold in my heart." He replied in his most seductive tone before kissing her neck up her ear and giving it a playful bite. If only he knew how much he was affecting her…

"And what's that place ?" She asked while laughing… God only knew how ticklish she was behind the ears. She wanted to know more about that…

"Oh Catherine… all… Caterina… all the place. You _are _the heart that beats inside my chest. You are my darling wife, my strong Queen, the mother of my children, my lover, my mightiest ally, my best advisor, the sun on my days, the moon on my nights, my pride, my joy, my light, my everything… you are my life, Caterina. " He added with sincerity.

"Oh god, Henry, you'll make me cry… " She smiled with glistening eyes. God how she loved him…

They both laughed at that and enjoyed the following silence.

She rapidly rinsed her hair. He husband was already waiting with her robe in his arms and a dashing smile on his face.

She carefully stood up and said : "Thank you, Henry."

"For what, darling ?" He said while helping her getting out of the tub.

"For what you said. It means a lot to me." And he answered with an even brighter smile.

After brushing her hair and putting on her nightgown, Catherine joined her husband in bed with a bottle of oil from Cairo.

"How are you today ?" Henry asked to her belly while rubbing the oil into the skin.

The baby kicked as if to answer his father. "Very well." Added Henry.

"I'm very eager to meet you little one." He said and his baby acknowledged him again with a kick.

Catherine was smiling, she was getting so emotional when her husband spoke to her belly.

Once all the oil was absorbed Henry kissed his wife and said "Caterina, the woman I love with all my heart… please tell me that you love me too…" He asked while stroking her cheek softly.

Looking deeply in his eyes she only saw tenderness and unconditional love reflected in them.

"I love you, Henry. More than the sun loves the sky or the sea loves the shore." She said lovingly and kissed him tenderly.

Then Catherine laid her head over his shoulder and her hand above his heart while Henry wrapped an arm around her.

He was so happy right now, with his whole world in his arms, he could dream of nothing better.

/-/-/-/-/

_The next morning_

Catherine was the first to wake up this time. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face. She was really feeling good. She was still wrapped in her sleeping husband's arms and she was pleased to see him so relaxed. It was so very rare for him to be able to let go of the burden he carried on his shoulders all the time. He was always so busy with state affairs and politics, she was glad that he could take a well-deserved break from it.

When she looked out of the window she saw that the sun was already quite high in the sky and decided to gently wake her husband.

She straitened her head and neck to be able to look at his face and then she began to pepper kisses all over his face.

Henry was slowly starting to come back to his senses and he was delighted to be woken up like this. When her mouth touched his lips he responded which prompted Catherine to know that he was up.

When he released her lips she said "Good morning, Henry"

"Good morning, Caterina" He smiled.

"How are you today ?" He asked tenderly.

"Very well and your leg how is it going ?" She asked back, concerned.

"Better, it's getting better day by day and soon it will be over." He reassured her.

"Good. But it's time for your remedy Henry." She reminded him.

Upon hearing her word he turned his head away with a grin of displeasure.

"Am I forced to take that pill ? It tastes worse that the food I give to my dogs." He said.

Catherine couldn't stop a laugh : "Henry, please. Don't be childish… It's the doctor's advice. You should take one each morning until your leg is healed." She said gently while holding the pill between her fingers.

"I don't care about what the doctor said. It's disgusting." He answered while crossing his arms.

The Queen sighed. _He was always such a terrible patient… He was so stubborn…._

"Henry… It's important you take this remedy… and if you don't do it for you, then do it for me." She said.

"If one thing hasn't changed and won't ever change is that I can't lose you, not now, not ever…" She continued.

As she observed his face she could see him softening and that his resolve was weakening but not yet enough for him to agree to take this pill.

"Henry, if you take this pill, I'll reward you with a kiss." She offered.

The King slowly turned his face back towards his wife and he saw her smiling at him… How was he supposed to resist her ?

He let out an imperious sigh and said : "Fine, but I'll take my reward in advance."

She could feel his lips crushing on to hers before she even had the chance to protest. She couldn't help but answer his kiss. The man certainly knew how to kiss…

Once he released her lips he looked at her with that devilish smile of his. Catherine looked back at him and quirked an eye brow in order to remind him of the other part of their deal.

At this Henry rolled his eyes and opened his mouth reluctantly…

Catherine put the pill inside of his mouth and watched as his face took an expression of disgust. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so funny like that, worse than one of their children…

Once he finished she said : " How does breakfast sounds to you ?"

"Certainly better than this damn pill…" He said and she smiled.

After getting dressed they headed together to the dining room in order to take breakfast with Arnaud, Carolina and their children.

/-/-/-/-/

_Once arrived at the table_

"Majesties" Greeted the duchess.

"Good morning everyone" They said as they saw the two littlest children running around the room, chasing each other.

"George ! Louise ! Stop running around and come to sit" Said Carolina in a gentle but firm voice.

Ariana who was Claude's best friend and was born the same year than the princess was already sitting on a chair and looking fondly at her younger siblings.

Once everyone was safely sited on a chair, they began to eat.

"Cappuccino ?" Offered the duchess to the Queen kindly.

"Always" Catherine answered with a smile while giving her cup to Carolina for her to fill it.

"And you Henry ?" asked the duke "Are you still drinking your morning black coffee ?" He said.

"Still" Answered the King while doing the same as his wife.

"Some things never change…" Added the duke laughingly while pouring the coffee.

"Ariana, it's a pleasure to see you again" Said Catherine to the young girl.

"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine, Majesty." Smiled the girl.

"I know you and Claude are very close friends. If you'd like you can come to the castle later this year to reunite with our daughter. What do you think Henry ?" Offered the Queen.

"I see no objections. I'm sure Claude will be overjoyed." Answered the King.

"Father, Mother can I go, please ?" Asked Ariana.

Considering the offer one moment and giving each other a knowing look, the noble couple answered laughingly at their daughter's pleading voice : "Yes, Ariana, you can go."

"Thank you !" Said the girl who was struggling not show her excitement to much with renewed vigour.

The royal couple chuckled softly at that.

Once breakfast was over the King and Queen went back to their chambers in order to change their outfits because they were finally going to the "Thermal Baths". They needed to put on their swimsuit and functional clothes over it.

Catherine was wearing - over her swimsuit - a white dress with transparent sleeves and silver embroidery. She also, wore a silver coloured belt just above her belly, underneath her breasts. It was very simple but very fitting to. A single pin was holding her hair up.

When she came back from behind the changing screen, she found her husband patiently waiting for her on a chaise. He was wearing a simple shirt with light embroideries on it and leather pants.

"I'm ready" She said. He smiled, took her hand, and led her to the carriage who was waiting outside.

"Did I already told how beautiful you are today ?" He asked lovingly.

"Yes, at least 10 times since we woke up" She answered teasing tenderly.

" Only 10 ? Oh ! Shame on me…" He continued and they both laughed.

/-/-/-/-/

_Inside the carriage_

"I'm so excited, darling" Said the King who could barely stay seated from the excitement.

"Me too, darling, me too" Laughed the Queen at his antics. Right now it was as if she was seeing the young boy she had married all those years ago.

/-/-/-/-/

Once they arrived, Henry helped his wife to get out of the carriage and then he busied himself with carrying the towels and the food they had brought.

"Let me carry something, darling." Offered the Queen when seeing her husband.

"Certainly not, dear wife. You are already carrying our little prince or princess it's more than enough." He answered sweetly.

After walking a bit through the forest, they arrived to the warm water source.

"It's beautiful." Said Catherine upon discovering the source.

Henry smiled, he loved seeing her like that, so relaxed. It was a rare sight.

After putting their towel on the "beach" they took off their clothes and remained in swimsuit.

Upon seeing his wife, Henry sighed. She was wearing a red swimsuit with red belt made from the same material as the swimsuit. The belt was positioned just underneath her breasts and was tied with a bow tie.

Catherine went immediately touching the water. Shortly after she dipped her toes in the water. But before she could have the chance to enter the water she saw her husband diving graciously in the warm water. He has always loved water as did she, and he was a great swimmer.

When he returned to the surface he swam towards her and got out of the water to join her. The moment he got out, hundreds of water droplets were running down his naked chest only to disappear when they reached the belt of his pants.

_Oh god…_ thought Catherine to herself upon seeing this.

Taking her hips in his hands the King said : "So, I assume this is my present ? Even, wrapped in gift paper… " He teased softly while pointing at the bow tie on her belt.

"You're incorrigible" She said back as softly.

"Always when it comes to you, love" He answered. She smiled and give him a peck before entering the water…

**AN :** So that's it I hope you liked it ! Don't forget to review please, let me know what you think.

The pill scene is inspired from a Frary scene.

Take care

_Laura D._


	27. Chapter 27

**AN** : And another one for you all ! Enjoy !

**WARNING : This chapter mentions violence, captivity and rape. If it's not your thing stop reading stop when Henry is rubbing Catherine's belly with oil from Cairo. Yes, again **** You can always take back the reading with the next chapter. PS : I'll tell you what happened in general at the end of the chapter.**

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I don't make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 27**_

"_Always when it comes to you, love" He answered. She smiled and give him a peck before entering the water…_

Henry directly followed his wife in the water. The warm liquid was now reaching their necks but they still could stand on the lake's ground.

"Is this good ?" Asked the King.

"This is wonderful Henry ! And it feels really good ! I'm feeling so much lighter." She said before sighing in pleasure and throwing her head back.

Henry barely could suppress a moan when he saw her doing that. But he regained his senses.

"I'm glad darling." and she smiled at him.

They spent a little more time in the water before getting out and directing themselves to their towels on the sand.

They both laid down on their towels and let the gentle sun of the spring dry their skins.

Catherine just laid there, hair sprawled around her face and one knee bend. God, saying she was gorgeous was an understatement. Henry could already see the freckles appearing on her décolleté and on her milky thighs as they always did when the sunny days came back.

Getting closer to her he propped himself up on one elbow and observed his wife before she finally re-opened her eyes and caught him starring at her.

"What is it Henry?" She asked gently.

"What is it ? You are laying here, looking like that and you ask me what is it ? I truly believe you don't even begin to realise the extent of your beauty, darling." He said tenderly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no. I'm not_ that_ beautiful. Especially now that I'm pregnant… my body is not as thin as it used to be…" She answered.

Henry was looking at her with wide eyes… She truly wasn't aware.

Taking her delicate face in both of his hands he spoke lovingly while looking to her eyes : "Catherine, you are never more beautiful than now. And never, ever, doubt that. You're always gorgeous, always. And especially when you carry my child. It's amazing really you are more beautiful than yesterday and less than tomorrow…"

Smiling with eyes shining with tears of joy she kissed him. Oh how she loved him, it was always amazing how easily he wiped away her fears and uncertainties. After a bit more time in the water and on the sand, the couple saw the beginning of the sunset and they decided it was best to return to the castle before it was dark.

/-/-/-/-/

When they returned to their hosts' castle the King and Queen had supper with Arnaud's family.

The dinner went smoothly until the end of it, Arnaud took a serious and lightly apologizing voice while addressing his rulers : « I... I have to tell you that as hard as we tried we couldn't stop everyone to spread the news that you're here. I'm sorry. »

« Well, I suppose it couldn't be avoided. You don't have to blame yourself Arnaud. » Answered Catherine, looking still a little annoyed by the situation.

Smiling at the royal's reaction Arnaud continued : « I tried as hard as I could to dissuade people from coming and see you as I know you're here to take a break. I succeeded in most part but one of the Earls of a southerner region of Savoie still insisted to come. And I couldn't stop him and his wife from coming as I have had a little disagreement with him some months ago and I owed him a debt. »

« I suppose we'll have to deal with them then. » Added Catherine. What harm could do one noble and his wife.

« And who is this Earl who doesn't respect the wish of his rulers not to be disturbed ? » Asked Henry. He wasn't angry with his friend. If he had a debt, he had a debt. But he was with this meaningless Earl who thought he could disobey his King.

« It's Lord Robert and his wife Kenna. »

Catherine's breath hitched. Not again...

« When are they to arrive ? » Now the King was angry. It was not part of his plans. He never wanted to see this stupid woman again.

« Tomorrow morning. Robert his very eager to meet you Majesties. » Answered Arnaud.

Henry looked at his wife to see her reaction as she hadn't spoken yet.

Catherine was angry. But when she looked into her husband's eyes, she saw he was as mad as her. It's wasn't his fault. And she certainly wasn't going to let this drive her apart from her husband. Not after everything they had done to repair their marriage and not when she spent the most wonderful days on her life feeling safe in his arms. No ! This wasn't going to happen. Henry didn't deserve her mistrust. He had been so gentle and caring. Maybe it was time to trust him... finally.

« I'm not mad at you Henry. More at the situation. But it's not your fault. We should receive them. »

A wave of relief flooded across the King's features. She didn't blame him. Maybe finally he had won some of her trust. He smiled and she returned it. God... how he loved this woman.

« I think you could share a glass with your friend Henry. » Said the Queen. Upon seeing the perplexed looked on Arnaud's face the King agreed.

Like yesterday, Carolina led Catherine back to their shared chambers while he drank a glass of wine with Arnaud.

After a moment the Duke spoke : « I didn't think it would be such a problem for this Earl to come. I'm sorry Henry. »

The King sighed at the situation while looking the grounds and mountains. « It would not have been such a problem if it had been another Earl. As a matter of fact, his wife is my former mistress. »

Arnaud stood there mouth open. Now he understood the answer of the Queen.

Easing the situation for his friend Henry said : « It's not your fault, you couldn't know. The Earl himself doesn't know that I planned his marriage with Kenna. One of my adviser's negotiated with him. I never saw the man. »

Shaking his head the Duke said : « I'm sorry... but you needn't worry too much they'll only stay for a couple of days. »

« Hum » Answered the King.

The two men enjoyed the silence before Henry had to return to his wife.

Before leaving he said : « I want you to know that I don't blame you Arnaud. I'm madder at this brat for coming here. »

« I understand your situation Henry. You needn't worry about me. » Answered Arnaud with a smile.

The King smiled back and went to find his wife.

He was walking down the corridors that led to their chambers while he thought about the conversation that was surely to come with his wife… She appeared not to be angry with him but with a pregnant Catherine De Medici, you could never know… maybe she was just being kind and not embarrassing him in front of their hosts… in truth he didn't dare to believe that she finally trusted him… at least a bit.

At that moment he arrived before their chambers' doors. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed them open. He looked around the room to discover his wife lying on the bed. She was half seated, propped up by a cushion behind her back. She was holding the book she was reading with one hand while she stroked her belly with the other. Her curls were free and delicately framing her face. She was a vision of pure delight…

The moment he stepped in, Catherine lifted her eyes from her book to look at him.

She could read uncertainty in his eyes but also care and affection, sincere love.

She understood that he was maybe thinking that she blamed him for Kenna. She wasn't… Giving him a gentle smile she said : "I'm not mad at you Henry. This is bothering me, I won't lie… but it's not your fault."

Her words gave him the permission he needed to get closer and sit on the bed beside her. He waited a moment before answering. "This bothers me as well. I assure you I never intended to see this woman ever again."

"I know Henry." She assured and he smiled.

After rubbing her stomach with oil from Cairo as every night, they laid on the side. Henry was spooning her from behind and laying a protective hand above her belly. He buried his nose in her curls that smelled of orange blossom when she whispered his name.

"hum" He answered, he was beginning to doze off.

"I believe I'm ready to tell you about Florence." She added.

Now he was more than awake. He softly caressed her ear with his nose as a silent encouragement.

"I know it may seem that I'm doing it now just as a guarantee that you won't fall back with Kenna now that I know she's coming. But… I want you to know that it's not why I'm talking to you about this now. I have considered it for a long time and I think I'm, now, trusting you enough to speak to you about my childhood." Said the Queen.

"I know, darling. And it means a lot to me…" He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes at the feeling of him so near her and his breath on the sensitive skin of her neck.

Sensing her hesitation Henry said "Darling, nothing you'll ever say to me will ever change what I feel for you, Catherine."

She immediately relaxed under his touch, it seems that he always knew what to say. It gave her the strength to continue…

"When I was eight years old, rebels stormed the Florentine palace. Both my parents were already dead but my name and my family's fortune's made me a target. I was held hostage for years until finally they had to decide what to do with this Medici girl. The soldiers they… they demanded that I be turned over to them so that they would…so that I would be shared. I was raped over and over again during two years. Until the pope sent his armies to retake the city and rescue me but not in time. No one never knew… I kept it a secret, I knew that this would ruin me… And I can still hear their laughter outside the convent. That _sickening_ laughter… That is what I was dreaming about when I had these nightmares." Taking a deep breath and letting a single tear roll down he face Catherine continued.

"Soon after our rescue, I was sent to Rome. A few months after my arrival I learned that I was to be married to you and I sailed to France. I arrived and I saw you… only you… you were there, taking care of me… loving me in a way that no one ever did. You brought me back to life and then… you left. I know it wasn't only your fault. It was also mine. We couldn't conceive and I was desperate. I heard what they did to the woman who couldn't have children and I…I was scared. Scared because I didn't want to die but most importantly because I knew I couldn't bear to see you married to another. Especially her… You are the love of my life, Henry. You've always been and always will be."

Henry listened, understanding more of parts of his wife with each word she pronounced. He was shocked, he heard about the rumours of rape… but he pushed them aside. It couldn't be true he told himself countless times… Now he understood her fear on their weeding night. Her fear of letting him see her completely naked. There were no words to describe what they did to his beautiful wife. At that time she was but a child. He wanted to rip these men apart with his bare hands for making her suffer in this way.

Then when she told him about her beginning in France and the fear of not having a baby, he felt guilty, awfully guilty. It was all his fault. He should have asked her why she was acting this way… it would have saved them years of unhappiness. But he couldn't turn back the time sadly. They had only now and the only thing he could do was to apologize.

Once he understood she was finished, he gently turned her on her other side so that she was facing him. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Catherine. Sorry for not having asked you what was wrong out of pride. Sorry for neglecting you during all these years. Sorry for what those men did to you. Sorry for not being the husband you needed. Sorry for not being there when you needed me. Sorry for letting everything and everyone get in the way. I'm sorry Catherine, truly." He said looking into her eyes with sincerity and gentle determination.

"I hope talking about it will make you feel better, it's a heavy burden to carry alone for so long." He said with a sad smile.

She smiled, nodded her head and snuggled deeper into him.

"Henry ?" She said a little bit later.

"Yes, my love" He answered.

She smiled, she liked the sound of that, _my love,_ : "Please don't pity me."

"During our years of marriage, I have felt many thing about you. Respect, anger, passion, annoyance, confusion, love… but never pity, never." He answered.

"Thank you, Henry." Catherine said and he kissed her head.

A little while later, feeling it was the right moment to talk about his own childhood, the King began his story :

"Maybe it's time I tell you my own childhood…" Started the King, unsure.

His wife, her head still in the hollow of his neck, kissed his collarbone with an extreme tenderness.

Henry sighed at her touch and continued : "As you already know when we were young my brother and I were taken captive in Spain in exchange for our father's freedom. Francis was eight and I was going to celebrate my seventh birthday. We had lost our mother barely two years ago… She was the only parent that cared for us… for me. She practically never scolded me for my recklessness or my stubbornness and when she did, she was always so kind and comprehensive… something that could not be expected of my father…" The King sighed in remembrance and continued his story.

"You probably already know of the little time in which we were treated "properly"… but you certainly don't know of the rest of our captivity." He said while leaning back just enough to be able to look in her eyes. She gave him a comforting smile and nodded her head. He then tucked her safely back under his chin.

It was true Catherine knew of a part of his time in Spain… but the rest of it he had never told no one. She also knew about his beloved mother. They were only three things that could never be touched if you wanted to stay alive : his children, his wife…and his mother.

"We were taken captive for four years. Only one during which we were quite well treated. My father had an agreement with Charles V, one he never intended to respect… and as the time went by and he still hadn't made his part of the deal or concluded another one, my brother and I were living under the cruellest conditions. All visits or communications were forbidden to us. All our French men were replaced by Spaniards once we were retained in the fortress of "Pedrazza" in the province of "Segovia". It was an old medieval fortress, isolated in the mountains. It was damp and biting cold in winter. We were guarded both day and night by Spanish soldiers and we were forbidden to even utter a word in French. My brother and I were beaten and starved for three years. We had no distractions and we felt completely abandoned by our own family, our own blood, our own father… When we returned there was no loving embrace, not a word of comfort. He barely looked at us. From this moment we were two boys, entirely alone in this world…

A few years later, when you came to France, the moment I saw you I fell in love with you. And I was scared, scared because I had never felt anything like this for anyone. Even the love I had, I have, for my mother cannot be compared to this. It isn't the same. I was afraid of losing you like I lost my mother. I didn't know if I would be able to go on while going through this kind of pain again. So when you began to hide things from me and to be unable to see anything else but the fact that you hadn't produced an heir yet, I began to get away from you in the hope to protect my own heart. But it didn't work, I was still heartbroken. And I started to look for comfort elsewhere and listened to my stupid pride and ego because I was angered by the fact that you couldn't trust that I didn't care if we had no children, that I loved you no matter what… and because no one ever had the power to cause me pain as much as you did. I regret it now, so much…" The King continued, struggling to keep the emotion from his voice.

During all the time he spoke the Queen soothed the tense muscles of his back with gentle hands and once he finished she looked in his eyes and saw them shining with unshed tears. She had heard it, as hard as he tried to keep the emotion from lacing his voice, she heard it. "I'm sorry, Henry". She gave him another smile that she hoped comforting. That's the moment when the King came even closer and put his cheek against hers, needing to feel her skin on his own and to smell the fragrance of her hair.

"It all right, my love. It's over now. It is a fresh start, a new beginning." Said the Queen, reassuring him. At her words Henry leaned back to look into her eyes, smiled as well as he could. And it hit in once more, the strength of his love for her. In this moment he felt as if no one else existed in the entire world.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?" Asked the Queen with tenderness.

"I love you, Catherine. More than life itself." He answered without hesitation.

She kissed him with all the loving passion she could muster and said : "I love you, Henry. All that you are is all that I'll ever need."

They smiled, embraced each other tightly and fell asleep happy in their love.

**AN :** Haa… quite an emotional one. Let me know what you think, please.

Ready for Kenna's arrival ?

**For the ones who didn't read the entire chapter :** After the moment of the oil, Henry and Catherine told the other about their childhood. Catherine's time in Florence and Henry's time in Spain. And they confessed their love another time before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Take care

_Laura D._


	28. Chapter 28

**AN** : And another one for you all ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I don't own « Reign », no plagiarism is intended and I don't make profit of this story.

_**Chapter 28**_

The morning after their very emotional exchange Catherine woke up first. She was safely tucked against Henry's side who was still soundly asleep. She remembered their conversation and to her utter disbelief she didn't feel vulnerable after having told him her darkest and deepest secret. She felt relieved to have finally shared this with him, stronger. Henry had always been both her strength and her weakness but today she truly felt stronger, stronger in their love because even in their early years of marriage it couldn't be compared to what they were experiencing now. After all, maybe Queens could know happiness…

Catherine wasn't afraid by Kenna's return. She finally trusted Henry and the love they shared. It was time to trust… After all they had lived and all they had said… she believed her husband.

Not long after the King began to stir and to wake up.

"Hello" He said in a crocked voice.

"Hello" She answered with a smile. Then, they enjoyed the morning silence while caressing each other. Until the Queen tried to untangle herself from her husband's arms only to be met by Henry's arms holding her more tightly. "Where are you trying to go ?" He said amused without opening his eyes.

"Well, I have to get ready to receive our gests today." She answered in a neutral tone.

Upon hearing this, he opened his eyes and looked at her directly : " I promise everything will be alright, Catherine. You needn't worry…"

"I know." She answered while placing her hand on his cheek. And he smiled… that brilliant smile of his that was reserved for her and that made her melt like a candle.

They kissed softly and went to get dressed together.

Catherine was wearing a dark blue gown with a daring but very appropriate neckline and long sleeves. She was also wearing a golden belt just below her breasts as usual when she was pregnant and a golden tiara in her hair. She was a pure vision of delight…

Henry wore a black doublet with gold threads and golden shoulder chains and his usual black leather pants and black boots.

"You're stunning." He said when he saw her.

"Well, my husband is not bad either. I always liked this doublet on you." She answered and he grinned.

Then she looked at the floor unsure… Henry saw that, took her hand in his and asked : "What is bothering you, Catherine ?"

She looked up in his sincerely concerned eyes and answered : "I don't know when exactly his planned the guests' arrival but… do you think we could have breakfast first ?"

He smiled, it was so like her, not wanting to disturb the planning while he never had any problem doing what he wanted the moment he wanted. Honestly, how could he begrudge his pregnant wife her food ? Especially if said wife is Catherine De Medici'. Because if he had learned something over the years it was to never get between the Queen and her food.

"Of course, darling. We will do as we please." And she smiled.

This morning they asked their breakfast inside their chambers. Once they were both set around the table covered with cakes, food and drinks. They began to eat and talk.

"Catherine, I don't want you to worry over them." He said after a while.

"I'm not worrying" She lied, never looking his eyes.

"Catherine look at me" And she did as she was bid. "I know you're worrying. Don't try to hide it, I know you too much" And she smiled at the simple truth that is was. He knew her better than anyone ever had. "What is so upsetting you ? I never knew you like that." He said while rounding the table to sit beside her.

"Oh, you know with my pregnancy and all… I tend to be a bit emotional." What she was saying wasn't a lie, she was much more sensitive than usual. But the real truth was that she wanted to be reassured by him once more. He has such a way of soothing her fears and worries…

He smiled and asked while looking into her eyes : "Do you still not trust me ?"

"I trust you, Henry. I believe I finally trust you completely. It's not you, it's her that I don't trust… This snake of a woman." She answered. She really hated Kenna, honestly what kind of a woman would try to take back a married man who was at war and who loved his pregnant wife ?

"Well then once again, I tell you not to worry about her. She will do nothing, I won't let her." He said.

Upon seeing the determination in her husband's eyes, she kissed him. She kissed him with love and more importantly with trust and he returned the favour. When they stopped they were both breathless and Catherine said : " Time to greet them, then"

Henry helped her to get up and arm in arm they walked towards their destination : The reception room of the castle where Robert and Kenna would surely already be with Arnaud and Carolina.

/-/-/-/-/

_In the reception room_

Even before they entered, Catherine saw the Kenna's and Robert's back. They were speaking to the duke and duchess who were facing the Royal couple.

Kenna hadn't changed a bit. Even now that she was married she still wore the same style of dress, more fitted for a young girl than a married woman. The man standing beside her was surely Robert, her husband, he was quite tall, yet not as tall as her Henry and wore a simple dark blue doublet and silver shoulder chains.

Upon seeing them the duke immediately spoke : "Ha ! Majesties, let me introduce you the earl Robert and his wife."

The earl instantly bowed but Kenna marked a pause before curtseying.

"My wife and I are both very honoured to see you, Majesties." Said Robert while finishing his bow.

"And the Queen and I are pleased to make your acquaintance." Henry said.

"I believe congratulations are in order." Added the earl upon seeing Catherine's visible belly.

"Thank you" Answered Catherine while Kenna made a disdainful glance towards the pregnant Queen. Both Henry and Catherine saw it.

"Is there a problem, Lady Kenna ?" Asked the King.

Quickly regaining her senses, Kenna said "Not at all, your Grace."

"My wife told me you've already met ?" Asked Robert with a smile.

"Yes, as she was at court as the Queen of Scot's lady in waiting." Answered Henry.

"Of course." Responded the earl. "Maybe we'll have the pleasure to see you both tonight at dinner ?" Asked Robert.

Henry looked at his wife who answered "Of course." And Henry added "Well, I'm afraid we must be off but we'll have more time to discuss tonight it seems." Robert simply bowed and France's rulers went back through the doors.

While walking down the corridors, Henry said : "Well, it didn't go too bad."

"No, but we still have tonight to go through." Answered Catherine.

"Yes, but I don't want you to think about it now, Catherine. We still have all day before us. And… I might have a surprise for you." He smiled.

She looked up to that big toothy grin and couldn't help but smile back.

"What is it ?" She asked hopeful.

"As I told you before, it's a surprise." He said while moving his eyebrows up and down at her with a corner smile.

She couldn't help but laugh at his antics "Alright then, I'll suffer my fate."

/-/-/-/-/

_Outside on the grounds, near the lake._

"We're here." Whispered Henry in Catherine's ear while removing his hands from her eyes.

When she opened them, Catherine saw a cover on the grass waiting for them. Upon the cover were displayed fresh figs, Italian and French cheese along with lemonade.

"Good God, Henry ! What did you do ?" She said with a happy sparkle in her eyes.

He smiled. "I prepared a nice little out-door break for my Queen."

"That's very nice of you, thank you Henry." Said Catherine while approaching towards the figs, she couldn't resist her favourite fruit any longer.

"My pleasure." He answered while leading her to sit upon the cover.

The King and Queen spent all day long chatting, walking around the lake, kissing and eating figs until the moment came for them to come back to the castle and prepare themselves for the dinner with Robert and Kenna.

/-/-/-/-/

Henry led his wife towards the dining room, arm in arm. She was gorgeous, as always he thought, but tonight she was wearing a silver and gold dress with the set of jewellery he recognized as a gift from him for their 10th wedding anniversary.

Once they arrived they saw the duke, the duchess, the earl and the Lady Kenna. The latter was wearing a dress that was showing even more parts of her body than the one she wore in the morning. It was corset style, her shoulders were completely bare and the corset was so tight that with each breath she took her breasts nearly fell over the top. Her lips also looked ridiculously pink.

Catherine was not really shocked by her clothes or her choice of lipstick. She knew she would attempt something to get the King back, she just wondered when… well… apparently it was now.

Henry was shocked, but didn't show it. Honestly, couldn't this slut understand when she had lost ? Because she had, definitely.

"Good evening, Majesties." Said the earl with a bow.

"Good evening Lord Robert" answered the Royal couple.

The dinner went on in a relatively good ambiance. The only thing that came perturbing everything was the fact that during all the time the diner lasted, Kenna was always trying to get the King's attention. Each time he spoke she laughed girlishly and too loud.

But Henry didn't respond in the least, he ignored her attempts the entire evening, he answered to each of her questions with the perfect tact he had mastered over the years. But, his glances were for his Queen, his concern was for her. It was invisible to all the others around the table, a light caress under the table, refilling her cup when it was empty… He was the perfect gentleman. Her perfect gentleman, her King…

When the dinner was over, they politely said goodbye to their hosts, the earl and his wife.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to spend another day in your delicious company, Majesties. I have an emergency business to take care of at home. And I'm afraid my wife and I must leave tomorrow at midday." Said Lord Robert.

"That's unfortunate, but business is business isn't it ?" Said Henry. He was in fact beyond pleased by their early departure.

They laughed, bid each other good night and Catherine and Henry took their leave.

/-/-/-/-/

_Back in their rooms_

"Well, I believe it's finally over." Said Catherine while sitting on the bed.

"Yes it is." Henry said, sitting beside her.

Catherine leaned her head against his shoulder and laughed "You saw how that slut dressed ?"

Returning her laugh he answered "Honestly… can't she see that I'm not interested in any women but one."

"You really are a charmer, Henry." She blushed.

"Well, I never said who is this woman." He joked. She playfully slapped his arm and laughed.

When they caught each other's eyes the laughter stopped and they suddenly kissed. The kiss grew long and became quite passionate, awakening an unexpected part of the Queen's body.

The pregnant Queen had wanted to make love since quite some days now and she was waiting for Henry to make an advance. But it didn't come, the only thing he made was kissing and caressing her. While Catherine loved that she wondered why he didn't push thing further. He was always so insatiable… Over the days, she wondered _maybe he finds me unappealing and fat, maybe I am so anti-climatic that I can't even arouse him._ It grew worse as the days passed.

Tonight when he kissed her with more passion than usual, she saw her chance, maybe he would love her tonight.

On the other side, while kissing her Henry had to remind himself to keep calm. He wouldn't want her to feel rushed, and if she didn't want to make love while being pregnant he'd understand. But she wasn't making things easy for him. With her pregnancy she was positively glowing all the time and she was so beautiful, full with his child. The other reason he was holding back was the fact that they never had made love when she was this far along with child. And… he was afraid of hurting her, or their child. He knew it may sound stupid but he didn't know how to behave in this area with a pregnant Catherine.

When they broke the kiss, they were both breathless and what the King saw in his wife's eyes surprised him… lust and desire. In any other time, he would have laid her down and loved her all night but right now… he had to control himself.

_And here it was again thought Catherine. _He was retreating. It has been days since she waited and Catherine thought it was enough. _He_ was usually the one who needed to be held back. Maybe if she voiced her desire, they would find a solution. After all he'd asked for her trust and honesty and she needed to know.

"Why won't you love me Henry ?" She asked in a little voice, searching his eyes for an answer. But the only thing she saw was confusion.

"But I do love you Catherine." He answered clearly not understanding her question.

She withdrew her hand from his and went to the window, exposing her back to him before she spoke : "That's not what I mean…" She turned around to face him and added "What won't you make love to me ? I know you must want, it has been a long time since you last touched a woman. Unless…"

His eyes growing wide in understanding of her words, he got up, went to her and took her hands in his own.

"There's no one else, Catherine." He assured her.

"Then why ? I know I must be a little bit repulsive in the state that I am but…" She started but he cut her off.

"Repulsive ? You ? Repulsive ? In the state that you are ? Catherine… you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon." He said lovingly.

"You keep saying that Henry but your actions say otherwise…" She answered while lowering her head. She knew he loved her, had seen it in his eyes but she wanted the truth, the real reason as to why he wouldn't make love to her.

"Catherine, you must believe me my love. I've never found you repulsive and I never will." He pleaded.

Softening upon hearing his words, she asked in a tender voice : "They why, Henry ? Why won't you touch me ? You've asked for my honesty and my trust and now I'm asking the same of you."

Letting out a big sigh, he decided that he'd tell her the truth now, as that's what she wanted : "I.. I don't want to rush you into something you don't want or are not prepared for, darling. And… I… I know it surely sounds stupid, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you or the baby. As you said it has been a long time and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself with you being so invitingly gorgeous." The more he spoke the more he lowered his gaze until he was watching her little, dainty and freckled hands in his.

As she heard him, she fell just a little more in love with her husband. He wasn't finding her fat, he was concerned about her. The fact that he'd put aside his favourite activity only to protect her was warming her heart. But now she needed to reassure him.

Putting her hand on his cheek she directed his gaze into hers and gave him a loving smile. "The only fact that you're saying it shows that you won't hurt us, Henry. I trust you. And… I'm ready. I don't know if you knew but when a woman is pregnant… well… she gets some very strong urges and even very explicit dreams… You can touch me husband."

"Make me yours again." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

All of a sudden, she was being gently backed against the wall while he dropped loving kisses all over the tender skin of her neck.

Now that he has been reassure by his loving wife, there was no more stopping Henry, he needed her more than his next breath. And he would be gentle and not rush her, he promised that to himself.

**AN : **I know… you all probably want to know what's next. It'll come soon

**WARNING :** The next chapter will be rated M as it involves adult content. If it's not your thing don't read it. You can always start to read again with the chapter that comes after the next. (chapter 30 already… I can't believe I've written so much…)

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review if you want. Let me know what you think. Maybe this reunion is the calm before the storm… who knows.

Love you

_Laura D._


End file.
